Five Bands, One Week
by Soccerpup17
Summary: Ever since my father started to beat me I've been playing guitar and writing lyrics on how I felt. Sometimes they don't even seem like it's because he beats me. It's usually written as though a girl dumped me or broke my heart or something. When really, only I know that's not true. And I'm keeping it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Her is the first chapter of Five Bands, One Week. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 1

Four's Point of View

10 years ago

I come home from school and walk through the doors hoping to see my father drunk on the floor. Or maybe in one of his rare nice, happy moods. But no, he's at the kitchen counter on a stool mesmerized in his beer on the table. I try to sneak up the stairs but it creaks every time.

"Tobias!" He says.

"Yes?" I ask not sure what's going to happen.

"Get over here now!" He demands. I walk over to him. "Where's your homework?"

"It's Friday, I don't have any." I say timidly. It's true I never get homework on Fridays.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I have no homework."

"Turn around and take off your shirt." He grabs his belt and starts to untangle it pulling it loop after loop. I obey his orders. "This is for your own good." He says.

I clench my teeth waiting for the impact. I hear him bring down his belt onto my back and feel pain.

One

And again

Two

And he repeats his motions slowly as I count the number of whips to my back.

Seventeen

I feel a fall behind me and turn around to see him huddled on the floor past out. I crawl up the stairs after falling from the 8th time I was hit. I push my door open slowly and grab a towel I wipe off my back and get in bed without the covers over top me. I'm lying on my back so it doesn't hurt as much. My eyes begin to droop so I let sleep over take me.

-Page Break-

I wake up the next day sore and tired. I walk down stairs and see him still past out. He is no longer my father. He gave up that title when he began to beat me. I grab a granola bar and run outside and walk down the sidewalk to the Pedrad's house. I knock on the door and Mrs. Pedrad answers.

"Hi Four, how are you?" She asks letting me in. They call me Four ever since Zeke and I met in preschool. We were on our way home from school and I beat him home four times faster than him. His father laughed at that and started calling me Four. Then it just stuck. There father died two years later. We were all devastated, except Marcus. He didn't care.

"I'm good and you?" I ask. If it's one thing Marcus has done well, that's teach me manners.

"I'm good, thank you. Zeke is in the basement playing video games with Uriah."

"Ok, thank you." I reply walking towards the basement.

When I get down to the last step I look behind the wall and see Zeke on top of Uriah fighting over the game.

"You cheated I so would've beat you if you hadn't cheated." Yells Zeke

"I did not your just mad because your younger brother finally beat you." Uriah says in a factly tone.

"Well you wouldn't have won if you hadn't- oh hi Four what's up?" Zeke says rolling off of Uriah.

"Nothing just wanted to come over."

"Cool, perfect timing I wanted to show you something."

"What?" I say following him to the other section of the basement.

"This." He says picking up a guitar and handing it me as he picks up then other one.

"I got the drums!" Uriah squeals picking up his sticks and running over to the drums

"Wow cool." I say strumming the strings to get a sound.

"Yeah I was thinking that we should start a band. We just have to learn to play first." Zeke says happily.

"What should be our name." Uriah says.

"How about Dauntless." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, sorry the first one was short. It was just a Prolouge. Thanks Asher.

Chapter 2: Present Day

Four's Point of View

I just turned 18 over the summer. It's the first day of school and Zeke and I are riding in his car. Uriah is in the back on his phone. Zeke and I are seniors and Uriah's a sophomore.

"Yo dude, Four?" Zeke says taking a glance at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say confused.

"Ok so apparently there's two new kids at school." He says

"Oh yeah I heard that too." Uriah chimes in, "There siblings and there names are Caleb and Beatrice or something like that."

"And I care why." I say

"Because, maybe the girl is hot and you'll actually find someone. All you do is push them away. I mean your the captain and quarterback of the football team and your in an awesome band with even better friends if I do say so myself. But she also could be an awesome singer so that we could out her in the band. Our songs could be better. Plus, Will only does videos and marketing and his girlfriend, Christina does our clothes and logos with Shauna and Marlene. None of them can sing and I know you don't want to sing all the time and it'd be awesome if she did guitar. You know what I mean? We have to get her to be our friend." Zeke explains. It actually makes sense. Besides the girlfriend part.

"Ok sounds good but she'll probably be one of those girls that throw themselves at me. I'm not going to date her." I say.

"Whatever." Zeke says rolling his eyes.

-Page Break-

As I walk into class I see a girl with blonde hair by the teacher's desk. I don't recognize her but I'd have to see her face to be sure. I walk over to my seat and take out my phone. I have a few new text messages from friends.

Zeke: Chris met new girl she's in your hr and 1,2,4,10. Name is Tris. Blonde hair blue gray eyes.

Me: Stalker much. How much info did Chris give you?

Zeke: That's really it now go make a friend.

Me: Ok.

I don't feel like checking the rest so I just turn off my phone. I lean back in my chair when that girl turns around. The first thing I see are her eyes. Blue gray. Her long blonde hair is down with nothing fancy. She must be Tris. She makes her way to the back of the room where I'm sitting. It just so happens that it's the only seat left since many are too scared to sit next to me. But she's new so she wouldn't know.

She takes the seat and takes out her phone. I catch myself still staring at her. I look away and out of the corner of my eye I see her take a peek at me but it's so quick that I could've imagined it. I decide that I should probably say hi or something. But I don't know how to start.

She puts her phone down and picks up her pencil and open her notebook and is about to sketch when she drops her pencil. I go to pick it up for her the same time she reaches down to get it. Our hands touch and she pulls back as I pick it up. But what concerns me is the spark I felt. Did she feel it too? I hand her her pencil.

"Thanks." She says and begins to draw.

"No problem. What are you drawing."

"Crows in flight." She says showing me.

"Cool, that looks really good." I reply.

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asks

"Four and you are?" I say even though I know her name.

"Tris." She says. I'm about to ask her more when the teacher comes in to take attendance. She goes through the list and everyone says here. The bell rings and my first class is here so I stay knowing Tris is staying too since we have the class together.

"Ok my name is Ms. Wu but when we're alone in this class call me Tori. Say it's Visiting day or just a day where the principal or vice principal is here call me Ms. Wu. So if your here you must have art for first period. If not, get out. I'm not writing passes for people being stupid. Okay now I want you guys to free draw whatever you like. You may talk but not too loud. You can have your phones out for all I care. Now get to work." Tori says.

"Awesome." I say to Tris.

"I know right. Most teachers don't give us any freedom compared to this much." She says.

She goes back to working on her assignment and I start mine. I sketch a fire with all of the bands lined down the middle. Abnegation, the band that sings slow selfless songs, Amity, the ones who sing peaceful, happy songs, Erudite, the band that raps and makes sure the song rhymes and follows all of these different rules, and Candor, the band that sings their songs on being honest in a relationship. At the very top I have my band, Dauntless. We sing loud, catchy music that teenagers love but not too loud where adults wouldn't like it. We sing about bravery and having fun and about life and what it means to us. Break ups, love, parties, just teenage life.

When I'm done sketching I see class is almost over. Tris has just finished shading in her crows and is looking over at my drawing.

"So what did you draw?" She asks.

"I drew the five bands that are around here." I say.

"That's cool. List your favorites in order."

"Okay." I say thinking about the orders. "Obviously Dauntless as number one considering I'm in the band, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. How about you?"

"I'd have to say Dauntless, you guys play awesome by the way, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, then Amity." She says. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Ok class." Tori starts interrupting our conversation. "I want you to get into partners of two and draw something meaningful to the both of you."

"Wanna be my partner?" I ask hopefully

"Sure why not, I know no one else in the class."

"Here give me your phone." I say. She gives me her phone with a weird look on her face but it turns to realization as she figures out I'm putting in my contact. I text myself and then giver her phone back to her. "So where do you wanna work on the project." I say putting her contact into my phone.

"How about my place." She says. "We can meet up tomorrow after school and you can follow my car or I can give you a ride if that's alright with you."

"That'd be great." I say as the bell rings.

"So what do you have next?" She asks.

"Creative writing." I reply.

"Oh me too. Let me see your schedule."

We trade schedules and I look at hers already knowing what we have together and separate.

Four Eaton's Schedule

Art - Ms. Tori Wu

Creative Writing - Ms. Johanna Reyes

Science - Ms. Jeanine Mathews

History - Mr. Jack Kang

5/6. Lunch

8/9. Mathematics - Mr. Max

10\. Physical Education - Mr. Amar

Beatrice Prior's Schedule

Art - Ms. Tori Wu

Creative Writing - Ms. Johanna Reyes

Mathematics - Mr. Max

History - Mr. Jack Kang

5/6. Lunch

8/9. Science - Jeanine Mathews

10\. Physical Education - Mr. Amar

Why Mr. Max and Mr. Amar go by first name and don't even say their last name is beyond me. I think to myself.

We enter the classroom and are then separated by assign seats. I don't pay attention in class though. I just stare at Tris. The rest of the morning goes by quick until it's time for lunch. I stop by her lock inviting her to sit we me and my friends at lunch which she happily says yes. I about to introduce her to the gang when Uriah beats me to it with his loud mouth.

"Okay, I'm the awesome Uriah, you already met Four, then there's Zeke, my stupid idiot brother, Shauna the blind girlfriend -."

"Wait are you actually blind." Tris says.

"No. Uriah's just being Uriah. You know trying to insult his brother and such." Shauna replies.

"Oh ok. Then please continue." She says.

"Ok, and then there's Marlene, my girlfriend, Will and Christina, Will girlfriend." He continues.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Tris." She says nervously. Then they all say some form of greeting back.

The rest of lunch goes by quickly until I'm finally home about to fall asleep on my bed when I hear the door open. Not again. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tris's Point of View

The first day of school went well for me considering I'm the new kid. Caleb, not so much. Although, he doesn't pay attention to it, you can tell it bugs him. He's really smart and loves to read. But we've drifted apart ever since the move to Chicago from Miami. He's usually locked in his room now. Part of me thinks it's because of Susan. Her and her brother Robert Black were our neighbors. You could tell that Caleb and Susan liked each other they were just to young and oblivious to the fact of the other liking them back. I always knew Robert had a crush on me but I didn't mind. We were only kids anyway so it didn't matter.

I'm in my car driving to school in my Chevrolet White Stingray Corvette. I had to pay for it myself but I didn't mind. I get money from playing at concerts. I play guitar, piano, and I sing. I'm not big but I'm working on it. I've always wanted to be in a band but I've yet to meet anyone good enough to take me in.

I arrive at school and see Four walking in through the doors.

"Hey wait up!" I call. Four stops, turning around when he hears me. I catch up with him when I hear running from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Uriah hop onto my back pushing me forward into the hallway floor. I roll over pushing Uriah under me and holding his arms and feet down. He tries to roll us back over but it's useless. I'm too strong from working out since the beginning of middle school.

"Shit Tris, your strong." Uriah says.

"Maybe it'll teach you not to jump me in the school hallway." I reply. I get off of him and stick out my hand. He grabs it and I pull him up. He punches me in the stomach but it doesn't hurt.

"Oh my god, you have a six pack." He says astonished.

"No shit Sherlock. I've been working out since the beginning of middle school." I say bored.

"Can I see it?" Christina asks me walking up from behind me. I give her a weird look but lift up my shirt anyway. I look down at the muscles happy with myself.

"Jeez." She says, "Uri wasn't kidding when he said you were strong."

"Well I got to go to my locker. see ya later." I say heading down a few lockers. I open it up and put my bag in and take off my sweatshirt. I grab my books and head off to homeroom or first period. I take a seat in the back taking out my song writing book. A minute later Four plops down next to me.

"So whats up?" He says.

"Nothing. Just writing." I reply

"Writing what."

"Don't laugh ok, I'm writing song lyrics."

He takes the book out of my hands with a serious expression on his face. I look down blushing, very embarrassed. He flips through the pages.

"These are amazing." He says handing me my book back.

"Thanks. I also sing a little and play piano and guitar." I say going back to my writing.

"Cool. Are you any good?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just do it for fun." I reply

"Can you show me after school. We're looking for another band member in Dauntless and you'd be perfect. If your good." He says. I look up in surprise.

"Really. Well people say I'm good. But yeah, I'll show you when we work on the project after school." I say happy.

"Good. You don't mind if I hop in your car right. I drove with Zeke and Uriah to get here because I don't have a car." He asks.

"Sure." I say

-Page Break-

I open the door to my house letting in Four. We walk up to my room. I'm about to ask what we should do for art when he stops me.

"Sing." He says. Oh yeah I have to sing.

I get up grabbing my guitar and singing one of the songs I like.

_I've got those jet pack blues_

_Just like Judy_

_The kind that makes June feel like September _

_Im the last one that you'll ever remember_

_And I'm trying to find my peace of mind _

_Behind these to white highway lines_

_When the city goes silent_

_And the ringingingbin my ears gets violent_

_She's in a long black coat tonight_

_Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

_She's singing baby come home in a melody of tears _

_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

_And I remember baby come home_

_I remember baby come home_

_I remember baby come home_

_I remember baby come home_

_Did you ever love her do you know_

_did you ever want to be alone_

_and she was singing baby come home _

_baby come home_

I stop right there and look at Four. He's smiling.

"You did great!" He says. That's when I notice he had his phone out and he was recording me. Before I can say anything she does a few things on his phone and I hear a swoosh.

"Who did you send that to?" I ask

Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. Don't worry they're all part of the band somehow so I have to see if they like you too." He says. "Oh ok." I say

He looks at his phone that is vibrating. He shows a group chat. It reads:

Zeke: She's in the band!

Uriah: Totally!

Will: I agree!

Christina: Amazing

Marlene: Finally a girl in the band

Shauna: I know right

Sweet! I think to myself.

We talk about the band while working on our art project. When we finish drawing Dauntless on stage with me on guitar and back up singer, four on mic and guitar, Zeke on guitar, and Uriah on drums, Four says he has to leave. I stay upstairs and fall asleep on my bed not hungry for dinner. I dream about the Dauntless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four's Point of View

I'm woken from my sleep by my phone. I answer it to hear Zeke on the other end.

"What?" I say harsher than I meant to be.

"Jeez someone's cranky. It sounds like you just woke up. I didn't wake you did I?" He says. I can hear him smirking from the other end. I just hang up. He calls back right away.

"Okay I'm sorry. But I got good news for the band."

"And what's that?"

"Ever hear of Five Bands, One Week?"

"Everyone has heard of it. It's where they pick five bands and you preform five songs each night for one week. Then America chooses the best band. Why?"

"We were the first band they picked this year!" He screams. I yell with him. This is awesome. Luckily Marcus isn't home as he is away on a business trip.

"Wait who are the other bands?" I ask.

"There coming here to Chicago, Illinois so they picked all Five bands around here. And you know how they always give each band another band for help that's their style?"

"Yeah, who do we get?"

"FALL OUT BOY!"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope we get to meet them. So we need to do extra practice if we want to win."

"Got it I'll make a group chat for everyone to come to your house." I hang up and make a group chat saying:

_Four: urgent band meeting, Zeke's house now! Bring camera, instruments, etc. wear black Dauntless clothes._

I get up from bed and get ready wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt. I put on my black socks and black hi top sneakers. I know Uriah and Zeke will be wearing the same. I put on my leather jacket and run out the door. I take one of Marcus' cars cause I know he won't find out if I use it. I'm driving to Zeke's house when a thought comes to mind. What will Tris wear? She doesn't have an outfit like ours. I drive past Zeke's house and towards the mall.

I text Tris telling her to head to the mall after asking Christina if they got her an all black outfit and she said no. I meet her at the food court and we head into multiple stores. We got her black high top shoes like ours, a black beanie, 3 pairs of the same black skinny jeans, 2 black tank tops or whatever, 2 black T-shirts, and she got 3 black sports bras. She already has a black leather jacket. We left shortly after, now heading to Zeke's.

"Zeke wouldn't tell us the news until you guys showed up. So what's up?" Shauna says.

Zeke grabs his laptop and goes back to the website and the email he got. Once they see it they scream. He goes back to the email and Tris makes a list of the things we need to make.

_Things to Accomplish:_

_-pictures together and separately_

_-make a video of us playing a song_

_-interview kind of things_

_-practice_

_-create FaceBook, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube accounts for publicity_

_-videos of us hanging out _

_-put all of the videos together into a big one to show at the competion_

"Let's get started guys we have all weekend. You guys are staying over no ones home so it'll just be us." Uriah says

"Sweet." I say. For once things are going my way.

-Page Break-

Tris' Point of View

After Four and I got back from the mall, I had to go to Zeke's. When I opened the door and walked in, with Four right behind me, everyone stared at us. It seemed like they were mad. _What did I do? _

"Zeke wouldn't tell us the news until you guys showed up. So what's up?" Shauna says. _Oh that's why._

Zeke grabs his laptop and starts typing in a website. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder and see he's typing in Five Bands, One Week. He clicks on the bands and I see Dauntless. He flips the computer around so everyone can see it and we all scream. Except Four, because I assume he already knew. He goes back into the email he got and I grab it, making a new document on pages so I can write the list of things we need to do.

_Things to Accomplish:_

_-pictures together and separately_

_-make a video of us playing a song_

_-interview kind of things_

_-practice_

_-create FaceBook, Twitter, Instagram, youtube accounts for publicity_

_-videos of us hanging out _

_-put all of the videos together into a big one to show at the competition _

I give the laptop back to Zeke.

"Let's get started guys we have all weekend. You guys are staying over no ones home so it'll just be us." Uriah says

"Sweet." Four answers for all of us.

Christina grabs the bag in my hand full of my new clothes and picks out what I'm supposed to wear. Then she throws it into the bathroom and points for me to follow. I go into the bathroom changing into the black jeans, black sports bra, high tops, and leather jacket. I come out of the bathroom feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Chris, I need a shirt." I say

"No, you look good. It'll show your abs. You have a good body Tris." She says. My face turns red and my eyes go wide. I hear the guys chuckling so I glare at them. They shut up real quick and we go outside.

"Where should we take the pictures?" I say.

"Hmm. Ooh I know. Zeke, Four, remember where we would play in the woods?" Uriah says.

"Oh yeah. That would work." Zeke says and Four nods. They lead us to the place and I'm stunned. It's beautiful. There's a big tree with four big branches off of it and there's a huge rock in front of it. There's a field around. Behind the tree is lots of water.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the water.

"We call it the chasm. One daredevil jump will end your life. So don't be stupid." Four says to me.

"I think the chasm will bring out the bravery in Dauntless. Shows we are strong. This is perfect." I say.

"Yeah especially since you all are showing off your muscle. Your welcome Tris." Christina says.

We each get on a branch and Will takes a few photos. I'm on the top because I'm the smallest. Uriah is on the branch beside mine. Four is underneath me and Zeke is underneath Uriah. We take one of us laughing at Uriah when he fell. Another one when he swallowed a bug. And a nice one. We take one last picture where we have our instruments.

Take pictures, check. Now we have to do the rest of things on the list and we have one weekend. This will be an awesome weekend. Just me, the band, friends, and music, what could be better than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' Point of View

I've always had a dream of performing I front of multiple people. But now that I have that chance, I'm kinda nervous. By kinda, I mean extremely nervous but I don't want to admit it. It's in a few weeks but everyday means it's one more day closer to the first performance. And I just found out today. It's kinda pathetic. But I don't think it's noticeable to anyone. Well except myself.

We walk back to the house and I go over to Zeke's computer emailing myself the list that I made. I go through the list seeing what I think we should do next.

"How about we preform a song next?" I ask everyone. They all say some kind of sure. This will be my first time actually practicing with the band and it's being filmed. But I have a really good feeling about this.

"What song should we do?" Four asks. I hear multiple songs being shouted out all in the same category of Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Script, etc.

"You know, I love Fall Out Boy and all but because they are going to be our mentors for the week, I think we should choose a song by someone else. You should sing their songs later during the week." Will says.

"Yeah I agree. It should also be a song that describes what we are all about. You know. Like about us and where we come from." Zeke puts in.

"Totally. Have you written any new songs Four?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah but their kinda depressing and not really about us, you know? We should do a loud fun one."

"I got it!" I scream. "How about Hall of Fame! It describes us, our journey, and how we continue to be better and stuff."

"That's perfect." Four comes and lifts me up hugging me. I smile and blush slightly. I feel my heart start to beat faster. Its probably nothing. Just then Uriah and Zeke come for a group hug followed by everyone else. I slowly slide my phone from my pocket and manage to take a picture of all of us. Everyone slowly lets go and looks at me. They probably heard the snap from my phone. I show everyone the photo and I hear Christina aww at us. I start laughing and soon everyone joins in with me.

"Okay let's do this." Uriah says. I go to the basement where the instruments are.

"We all know the song and how to play it right?" I hear Zeke ask. We all say some sort of yes. I see Will setting up the his phone on one tripod in the front. Then he sets up two more at the sides. This is going to turn out great.

"Wait who's singing?" Four asks.

"How about you sing and I will sing backup." I say. He nods and starts to practice on his guitar. Uriah is practicing on his drums and Zeke is practicing his base. I start to play the notes on the piano moving my fingers swiftly across the keyboard.

"Ok guys I'm ready whenever you are." Will says. Great. We get ready and he counts us in.

_Yeah you could be the greatest_

_You could be the best_

_You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You can talk to god, go banging on his door_

_You could throw your hands up_

_You can be the clock_

_You can be a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the Hall of Fame (yeah)_

_And the world's going to know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_Never gonna know, if you never even try_

_Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_Cause there's gonna be a day, when your..._

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be a champion-_

_Be a champion-_

_Be a champion-_

_Be a champion-_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers (yeah, yeah)_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers (Be preachers- yeah yeah)_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (woo, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (woo, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, oh- yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame..._

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could be the greatest_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could be the best_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could beat the world_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(You could be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be a clock_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Dont wait for luck_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself..._

_(You can be a champion)_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

The song finishes and everyone starts clapping.

"That was awesome. You did great, Tris. I never would've thought this was your first time playing with us." Zeke says. I start blushing lightly.

"Yeah Zeke's right." Uriah adds. This makes me blush more. _I wonder if it's noticable._ I'm smiling really big.

"Your piano skills were phenomenal, Tris. You did great background. We should do a duet for a few songs during the competition." Four says. Everyone nods in agreement. I could put tomatoes to shame right now.

"You guys did great too!" I say. I look over at Four to see him smiling at me. My stomach starts to jump. I smile back. _Do I feel something for him?_

There's a first time for everything and this was a good first. A great first. We did amazing. I'm not as nervous as I was in the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know I said I would be able to update more but I was really busy. There was lots of stuff at school. I would've left you guys an author's note or something but I don't like when people do that. No offense. I just think it gets people's hopes up and I want every chapter to have a chapter for the story. That's just my opinion. Thanks for the reviews and comments. I think I will try to update all of my stories as I am currently home sick. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Thanks again, Asher.**

Chapter 6  
Tris' Point of View:

We just finished making all different accounts for every social media thing out there. We had our separate ones but know that we are going big and stuff, we need one together. We've gotten so many likes, followers, and subscribers in only five minutes. So far on the list we've made a video, took pictures, and made accounts. Will says we need to make another video, one where I sing more. We took his idea so I'm looking through my iPhone for a good song. I decide to look through Fall Out Boy because it would be nice to play one when they will be our mentors. I know Will said we shouldn't but our first one wasn't. There's no harm in playing one of their songs anyway. We know every song. It's one of our favorite bands. As I look through the songs, I come across a good one.

"Hey do you guys happen to know Just One Yesterday?" I say. Everyone looks up at me nodding or saying some sort of yeah. "Well, let's play that. It can be a duet with Four and I. It could also be our opener for the awards. I have some other songs by them that could be duets too. Like Save Rock and Roll. I could do Patrick Stump and Four could be Elton John, because I can't sing that low." Everyone laughs and nods.

"That's a great idea, Tris." Zeke says coming over toward me.  
"Yeah, aren't the awards like next week." Uriah says.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Well we need to decide what songs we are singing and what we are doing. We can't just go play a song. We need to have dancers and for you guys to dance. I know Four can dance, Ive seen it, when you thought you were alone. But can you, Tris, dance?" Uriah asks. I laugh and Four's face turns red.

I think about this and smirk. "Something you don't know about me. When I was 13, I was one of the best hip hop dancer in the studio. I hated ballet so I never tried but hip hop was my thing."

"Show me, I mean us!" Uriah squeals. Everyone laughs and I hear a crash and movement to my right. I turn to see Uriah getting up and his chair and drums over top of him. I laugh harder along with everyone else and he fixes the drums and sits on the chair. Then he starts to play a beat. probably for me to dance to. I get from the couch and lay on my back on the floor. I flip my feet up and am now standing. I do a flip and move my feet to the beat. I do different flips and turns and movements until I get tired and walk over to the couch. I feel stares on me and I look to see everyones mouth open. I turn from the couch and to the microphone.

"Stop staring, it's freaking me out!" I yell into it. Everyone closes their mouths except Zeke. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I say to him and smirk. He glares at me and everyone laughs. Will just smirks right back at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask him.  
"OH nothing, just that I got it on video." And with that he runs upstairs. It takes me a few seconds to realize what happened. But when I do, I sprint up the stairs after him and scream curse words at him. I'm about to catch him when he slams the bathroom door in my face. 5 minutes later he comes out and smirks then goes back to the basement. I get an alert on my phone saying to check YouTube. I slide it open and it goes straight to the video.

"Shit, Damn you Will!" I scream and hear laughter. I run downstairs and sneak up behind Will. Then I jump no him an spin him down to the ground. I look at Four and smile and he smiles back while running upstairs. He knows what I want. He comes back downstairs with a bucket of water. I get up from Will. He gets up and is about to tackle me back to the ground when Four throws the water at him. I move out of the way and Will gets drenched. Everyone is cracking up. Christina looks at me and says, "I got the video." We laugh harder and she uploads it on YouTube. Well, the having fun video we needed to make is done. Even if it was by accident.

"Now how about that duet." I say after calming down. We set up and start. Four sings Patrick Stump's part and I sing Foxes Part.

"1...2..." Uriah shouts.

Four-

_I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name, it will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name_

_If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
Just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind if way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know i'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday _

_Letting people down is my thing, baby  
Find yourself a new gig this town ain't big enough for two of us_

_Both-_

_I don't have the right name, or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart._

_Four-_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name, it will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name_

_If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
Just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind if way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know i'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday _

_Tris- _

_If I__ spilled__ my guts  
The world would never look at you the same__ way__  
__And now I'm here__ to give you all my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away_

_If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
Just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind if way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know i'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday _

Will ends the video.

"That was awesome." Zeke yells.  
"Yeah good job guys." I say.  
"Tris, Four, you guys sand great. You guys sing awesome together. Your voices mix together to get the perfect sound." Uriah says/  
"Wow, Uri, that was deep." I say and everyone laughs.

I look over at Four and smile, him doing the same. I feel my stomach turn just looking at him. I hear a snap from behind and Christina smiling. She looks at me, eyebrow raised and then looks at her phone. My phone buzzes along with everyone else. Its the picture. I blush and look up to see Four looking at me blushing. I save the photo to my library and I get another text from her.

_Christina: You better tell me whats up.  
Tris: What do you mean._  
_Christina: Oh you know what's up, you like Four  
Tris: No I don't  
Christina: Yes you do_

I turn off my phone to see Four turning off his. Christina and Zeke look at each other and then us. Four and I exchange a glance and he seems as confused as I am. Then I look back at Zeke and Christina and they seem to be texting everyone because they all have their phones out and keep sneaking glances at us. _What the hell? _They won't stop smiling at us.

"Yo guys, I just got an email from the people in charge of Five Bands, One Week." Zeke says. "We get to stay at a hotel for free. They are giving everyone two rooms that are connected. We can go at anytime starting now. There's going to be a lot of fans there. We should move in tonight. I say we go home get packed, go out to eat, and head to the hotel. The competition starts next week. Fall Out Boy is moving in across from us, so the can give us tips and stuff."

"Awesome!" I shout. "Wait, what about school?"  
"Oh, I texted my mom. She said she's going to email the school and it's going to count as a three week vacation. One week as in the competition, one before, and one after." Zee says. I nod.

We head up stairs and out the door. I sit in my car and look back at my phone. It opens up to Christina and I's chat. _Do I like Four? Does Four like me? No he would never date a __girl like me. Why do I care, unless I do like him?_

* * *

**Remember, if you guys have any ideas fro the story, let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's** the next update. Thanks for the reviews and comments, Asher. If you have any ideas for the story remember to leave them in the comments.**

**Chapter 7**

**Four's Point of View**

I walk out the door and see Tris on her phone in her car as I walk over to mine. Just looking at her makes me get butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what's happening to me. I get in my car and drive to my house. I see Marcus' car so I climb through the window. I put an escape ladder there for emergencies.

When I get in my room, I get a big duffel bag and fill it with the usual things. Black clothes for one thing. I don't have very many other colored clothes because I want to stick with the Dauntless black. I shove in a toothbrush and toothpaste and other bathroom stuff. I grab my phone charger and pillow and throw my bag out the window. Maybe this will be our big break. Then I can get an apartment and move out instead of coming through the window so I'm not caught. It's kinda ridiculous when you think of it.

I climb down the ladder and head to the hotel. I see Tris in the car behind me and wave. She waves back and smiles causing me to smile too. Once we get to the hotel we get out and bring our bags inside. I take my one bag and put it over my shoulder as well as taking her second bag for her.

"Thanks Four, but you don't not have too" she says.

"I know, I want to." I say.

I see Zeke and Uriah already in the lobby with the keys and stuff for each of us. They have the same amount of stuff that I have. We make small talk as we wait for the girls and Will. Finally, Christina and Will walk in with Will holding his one black bag and some of Christina's bags. She has atleast 5 bags.

"What do you have in those bags, Chris?" Tris say.

"What do you mean? Ones makeup, another is shoes, and the rest are clothes."

"Why the hell do you need so much stuff?" Zeke asks.

"What are you talking about? It's only a quarter of my closet."

"How big is your closet?" I ask.

"I don't know. Why are you guys complaining to me. How much stuff did you guys bring? Tris, are the rest of your things in the car, cause you can not last on one duffel bag?"

"Nope, this is it."

"What? That's not possible."

"All I need is 2 pairs of shoes, 3 weeks worth of black clothes, bathing suit for the pool, and the essentials."

"What about makeup and hair stuff?"

"Well I figured you would have it. And by the looks of it, I was right. Same with Shauna and Marlene. I bet they are going to walk in right now, stumbling try to carry everything, then they will drop it right infront of us. After they catch their breath they will ask for help to get the rest of their bags." Tris smirks.

I try to hold back a laugh and I can see they guys trying to do the same. We know it's true. Eventually, we can't take it any more and start laughing. That's when the girls stumble through the doors and drop their bags infront of us. They are leaning over, breathing heavily. We laugh harder and Zeke and Uriah walk back out to help them get the rest of their bags.

Once everyone is situated in the lobby, we head up to our rooms, everyone carrying three bags each so we don't have to take another trip. I follow the boys into our room and watch as Tris balances her stuff and opens the door for the girls. I close the door and place my stuff on the bed farthest from the window. We are on the top floor because the Five Bands, One Week company, wanted to give us the biggest and best floor in the hotel. I keep my stuff in my duffel bag so everyone else can use th drawers. I'm fine with just fishing my clothes out whenever I need them. I take out my stuff for the bathroom and put it where it goes. Then I lay on the bed and watch the guys put there stuff away. I feel a vibration in my pocket so I take out my phone to see who texted me. _Tris._

_Tris: hey you done yet?_

_Four: yeah I'm laying on my bed._

_Tris: I assume you let them use the drawers and closets too?_

_Four: you guessed it_

_Tris: are they almost done? The girls aren't even close._

I look around the room and can see the piled clothes on the floor and I hear the arguing

_Four: nope they are arguing about who gets who. _

_Tris: same plus they just have too many things._

_Four: u wanna look around the hotel?_

_Tris: sure._

I put my phone back in my pocket and head out the door to see Tris closing her door. I can hear the arguments from the girls room and it seems tha Tris hears what going on in the guys room. We crack up laughing and head to the lobby. We take an information packet and I look through it. I see A Starbucks across th street so I tell her and we head there. I order a grande vanilla bean and she gets a grande vanilla frappachino. She takes out her money but I beat her to it. She glares at me and all I do is smile.

We head back across the street and I see people and hear yelling outside the hotel. I walk through the gap and I see security there. Fans look at us and scream our name. They ask for autographs so we sign as many as we can and then head in. There must've been something else going on before we came by. I'm about to ask Tris what she thinks it is but I already know. I can see them. Fall Out Boy is in the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm so pissed. I had typed the chapter and everything deleted because my mom's stupid laptop has so much windows and stuff opened. I never saved so when I had a few more sentences let tit just deleted. Ugh. Sorry. Im just venting. Anyway, if you have any ideas for the story, let me know. Thanks for the reviews and comments, their always nice to see, Asher.**

Chapter 8  
Four's Point of View:

Fall Out Boy. My favorite band. Staying in the same hotel. In the same room. Staying in the same hallway as us. Helping us. Our mentors. Fall Out Boy is here! Tris and I share a knowing look as we walk over to them. Tris better know what to say because I am at a loss for words. They turn around just as we get close to them.

"Hey guys." Pete says.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Patrick says.  
"We're good, thanks for asking. How about you?"  
"We're great, thanks. Its good to be back in our hometown for a few weeks instead of having to travel to so many places. We are still working but we can visit our families and friends." Andy says.  
"You know, we listened to you music and watched your videos. They were great. I like the name, Dauntless. It makes sense and I can see your style matches the name too." Joe says pointing to our black clothing.  
"Yeah we also watched your competition too just to get a feel for it. Your many competitors are Erudite and Abnegation." Andy says.  
"Yeah, Amity is too happy. More for kids and stuff. Candor is too honest in their songs. They talk about the perfect girl or guy and when you listen to the words you get grossed out that you don't want to sing along." Pete says.  
"I agree. The only reason Abnegation and Erudite are your main competitors is because their managers are out for blood. They don't play what they like. They play what's most popular. Abnegation is the slow songs. Best for special occasions and for adults. They love them. Erudite is all about technology. They think the world is changing so they are doing just that. But everyone loves it. They are starting to break away from the instruments. But you guys are better and will win this war. Its the battle of the bands right. Five Bands, One Week." Patrick says.  
"Well thanks guys. It means a lot that you believe in us that much. How about you guys get situated and we will go back to our rooms. When your ready we can talk and you guys can meet the rest of the group." I say.  
"Sounds good. We are staying across from you so we know where to go. We have a huge packet of information. I think we have to read it with you guys or something so we can do that over dinner." Pete says holding the big packet up.

We say goodbye and then head to our room. We can hear a faint yelling coming from our rooms and we laugh.

"I wonder if they even know we left." She says.  
"Yeah, well lets find out." I say.

We count to three then open the doors quietly going to where we were last. I lay on my bed and text Tris.

_Four: Well?  
Tris: No idea I was ever gone. LOL. Hbu?  
Four: same as you. Are they still yelling.  
Tris: yeah, om going to stop it now  
Four: me too_

I put down my phone and grab the boys throwing them out the door. I see tris doing the same thing and we look at each other and laugh. We lock the doors so they can't come back in. I start diving the drawers to the dresser and throw their clothes inside. I put their shoes and sweatshirts in their section of the closet. After that I throw their bathroom stuff in their spot and head back into the room. I grab their bags that contains the rest of their stuff throwing it on their bed. I unlock the door and guys file in. They are still yelling and theres a faint yelling from the girls still outside when I close the door. I count down fro five in my head and the yelling stop as they look around and in the drawers.

"What " Zeke starts.  
" The " Will says.  
" Hell!" Uriah finishes.

I fixed it. The yelling outside stops but continues into the girls' room. In five seconds the yelling stops and soon the girls open the door between our rooms and sit on our beds. I sit down next to Tris on my bed and my arm brushes hers. Electricity runs through my arm and I quickly move over. She blushes and looks at me with those beautiful eyes. She gets a text and when she reads it, her face gets more red and she glares at Christina. I look away. _I think I'm falling for Tris._

"So why did you guys do that?" Christina asks.  
"Because we didn't want to hear you and I know the other guests, fans and Fall Out Boy did;t want to hear you either." I say.  
"What did you just say?" Uriah says.  
"That we did't want to hear you guys yelling." Tris replies smirking. I smirk too.  
"No about Fall Out Boy. Are they here?!" Marlene shouts.  
"Yup." Tris and I say.  
We hear screams and questions and we zone out. When they quiet down expecting us to answer we don't know where to start so we just tell them what happened. Then, there's a knock at the door and I open it to see Fall Out Boy on the other side.

"Hey, welcome." I say.  
"Hey Four, Tris, Dauntless. There's more than I thought." Pete says.  
"Yeah, there's Tris and I the singers, guitar players and pianists, Zeke the bass, and Uriah, the drums. Then there's Will, our camera guy and sorta kinda our manager. Then there's the girls who are our designers and stuff." Tris says.  
"Cool." They say. They walk in and stand by the door.  
"So what was all the yelling about." Andy asks. Tris and I smirk. i'm about to answer but Tris beats me to it.  
"Clothing and our own areas in the room." She says.  
"Oh. I remember those days when we fought over stuff like that. Good times." Patrick says.  
"Maybe for you." Andy and Joe say.  
"Yeah we always won our play fights." Pete says high-fiving Patrick and they all laugh.  
"Okay well I thought we could go to the recording studio down the hall so we could hear you guys in person." Pete says.  
"Sounds great." I say and everyone nods following Fall Out Boy out the door.

When we get there, Zeke finally speaks up.  
"How about you guys go first."  
"Sure, why not?" Joe says.

They set up and when they start to play I immediately recognize the tune. Miss Missing You.

_Don't Panic  
No not yet  
I know I'm the one you want to forget  
Cue all the love to leave my heart  
It's time for me to fall apart_

Now your gone but I'll be okay  
Your hot whiskey eyes can fan the flames  
oh and i'll burn a little brighter tonight  
Let you fire breathe me back to life

_Baby you were my picket fence  
I miss missing you now and then  
Chlorine kissed, summer skin  
I miss missing you now and then_

Sometimes before it gets better  
The darkness gets bigger  
The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

Oh, we're fading fast  
_I miss missing you now and then_

They stop the song and we set up.

"That was great!" Tris says and we all nod in agreement. As we are deciding what song, I start the perfect song. I repeat the beginning and they join in the second time. It was great. The song is Love the way you Lie By Eminem and Rihanna. Tris sing Rihanna and plays piano and I rap Eminem's part. 

Tris:

_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Four:  
_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now there's a steel knife_  
_In my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight_  
_While I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right_  
_It's like I'm in flight_  
_High of a love_  
_Drunk from the hate_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint_  
_And I love it the more that I suffer_  
_I sufficate_  
_And right before im about to drown_  
_She resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me_  
_And I love it_  
_Wait_  
_Where you going_  
_I'm leaving you_  
_No you ain't_  
_Come back_  
_We're running right back_  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane_  
_Cause when it's going good_  
_It's going great_  
_I'm Superman_  
_With the wind in his bag_  
_She's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad_  
_It's awful_  
_I feel so ashamed_  
_I snap_  
_Who's that dude_  
_I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her_  
_I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Tris:  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Four:  
_You ever love somebody so much_  
_You can barely breathe_  
_When you're with them_  
_You meet_  
_And neither one of you_  
_Even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah them chills_  
_Used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick_  
_Of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you've never hit 'em_  
_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face_  
_Spewing venom_  
_And these words_  
_When you spit 'em_  
_You push_  
_Pull each other's hair_  
_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down_  
_Pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments_  
_When you're in 'em_  
_It's the rage that took over_  
_It controls you both_  
_So they say it's best_  
_To go your separate ways_  
_Guess that they don't know ya_  
_Cause today_  
_That was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over_  
_It's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records_  
_Playin' over_  
_But you promised her_  
_Next time you'll show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave_  
_Out the window_  
_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

Tris:  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Four:  
_Now I know we said things_  
_Did things_  
_That we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back_  
_Into the same patterns_  
_Same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad_  
_As mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love_  
_You're just as blinded_  
_Baby please come back_  
_It wasn't you_  
_Baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship_  
_Isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens_  
_When a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is_  
_I love you too much_  
_To walk away though_  
_Come inside_  
_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity_  
_In my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed_  
_I'll aim my fist_  
_At the dry wall_  
_Next time_  
_There will be no next time_  
_I apologize_  
_Even though I know it's lies_  
_I'm tired of the games_  
_I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_I'mma tie her to the bed_  
_And set the house on fire_

Tris:  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

We finish the song and everyone claps. Fall Out Boy gives us tips but not many. Just a few things. We all head back into our rooms and get to bed. I lay in my bed thinking of the competition and how I know we are going to win. We have to. But most of all, I think of Tris. I mean, How could I not. But I'm scared to ask her out. What if she doesn't have the same feelings. I guess I'm going to have to find out.

**Remember, send me any ideas you have. Whether they are songs or things to do. We will be playing truth or dare soon so send me your truths and dares. Thanks guys, Asher.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I am super sorry for not updating. I've always wondered how people take so long to update, but now that I'm writing, I understand. Sports literally take up my whole life. And to top it off, I still had school. So while every other school let out, I was still stuck in a classroom. But good news, it ended last Friday on the 19th. Ive been typing all weekend to try to catch up. So more updates on my way. At least once a week, hopefully. **

**Send me your ideas! They really help!**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, Asher.**

Chapter 9  
Four's Point of View:

Last night was great. After they gave us tips we just went back to our rooms and slept. I mean what is better than playing music, talking to Fall Out Boy, and then going to bed. I mean any other day, we would be trying to fit in playing music because of how much shit the school gives us to do and Tris and I, being the 'nerds who actually do our homework', stay up all night to finish.

I sit up in my bed and grab my phone from my nightstand.

_Four: Hey you up yet?_

It takes a few minutes to reply.

_Tris: Yeah, but everyone else is still sleeping. I am surrounded by a bunch of snoring retards! Why do you ask?  
Four: Haha. I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast.  
Tris: Yeah, I would give me ten minutes, I look terrible  
Four: I bet you look fine.  
Tris: The longer you keep texting me the longer it will take for me to get ready._

I toss my phone on the bed and walk over to my suitcase. I was about to go to the dresser or the closet when I remembered I let the boys use it all. I take out a pair of dark blue almost black jeans and a dark red maroon type of color shirt. I throw it on and go over to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and fix my hair. When I feel satisfied, I head out of the bathroom. I open the window, not looking down, and quickly feel the air. I think I'll be fine just to wear my T-shirt. I close the window before I realize how high up we are. I head out the door to our room and knock on Tris' door. She walks out before my fist comes in contact with door. She closes the door and looks at me, smirking. I take the chance to look at what she is wearing. Skinny jeans, the same color as mine, and a low cut dark red T-Shirt. Its like we're matching. We both start laughing once we see what we are wearing.

"I see we're matching." She says.  
"I see we are." I reply. She laughs.  
"So where are we going?"  
"You'll see." I say knowing she hates surprises. But I also don't where we are going either.  
"Do you actually know where we are going?" I don't reply causing her to laugh again.

We walk down the street in a comfortable silence that soon gets ruined by screaming fans. I turn around to find a whole group of young girls surrounding us. They ask us so many questions in which we answer yes or no to and we sign autographs and pictures until they leave. But once it clears, more people come up because they want to know why there was a group of girls here. This causes so many fans, boys and girls our age, to come up to us. We take pictures and sign more autographs and I can't help but notice that the last boy starts to get a little 'handsy' with Tris. It makes me furious. I quickly take the photo and hand him his phone and he just smirks at me. I grab Tris' hand and we walk until we find a diner. We enter and the waitress leads us to an open booth. We sit across from each other and pick up our menus.

"Thanks for getting me away from him." Tris says causing me to look up from my menu.  
"No problem. I figured you didn't want a random guy to touch your butt." I reply smirking.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want that." She says.

The waitress comes up and looks at me completely ignoring Tris.

"What can I get you to drink?" She says seductively. I roll my eyes and see Tris doing the same and trying to hold in laughter.  
"I'll take a coffee and I know she will have the same." I say pointing to Tris. She smiles at me and walks away.

When she is a good distance away, we start laughing and talking. Im starting to fall for Tris, hard. The waitress comes back and I order french toast with whipped cream and strawberries while Tris orders chocolate chip pancakes. The waitress is starting to piss me off. She even brought her shirt down and leaned across the table causing me to scoot over in my seat. I heard Tris snort causing me to smile while trying to stifle laughter. The waitress got up and smiled at me before walking away with our order. By the time she came back with our food Tris and I have calmed down enough to where we are only smiling. The waitress slips her number under my plate. She walks away and I pick up the number. This has been the funniest breakfast ever. I take out my phone and Tris looks at me weird and sadly. I wonder why she would be disappointed.

"Are you adding her number to your phone?"  
"Yeah, I thought I could use it to prank her the next tie the gang plays truth or dare." She smiles and the sadness goes away.  
"I never thought of that, I could use he number that the handsy boy slipped into my back pocket as a dare too."

We both laugh at the thought of that and eat our breakfast. I grab the check before Tris can and pay for it adding a 5 dollar tip for 'Nita', our waitress. We leave and stop at Starbucks getting the whole gang some coffee.

When we leave Starbucks, we are each holding one of those cup holders as we walk back to the hotel. Lucky for us, no one notices us. Thank god. We enter the doors to the hotel and take the stairs up to our rooms. Tris unlocks the door to her room to finds no one there. We take the door that combines both rooms and enter to see the whole gang in there watching tv. Tris and I go and sit on my bed. We put the cups on the nightstand and lean back on the pillows enjoying our Starbucks. Nobody even notices us. That is until Tris and I slurp really loud at the same time and laugh. everyone looks at us, then our Starbucks, and then at the drinks on the nightstand. They then charge at my bed and grab the Starbucks. Then when everyone has one, they walk back to the beds they were sitting on.

"You're very welcome guys!" Tris says.  
"Thanks." They all say with mouthfuls of coffee. We all laugh and Zeke laughs so much that he spits out his drink on Uriah causing everyone to laugh more and Uriah to jump on Zeke. Shauna and Marlene grab their drinks so they don't spill. Uriah hops off of Zeke.

"Lightbulb! I just had an idea. How about we play truth or dare?"

Tris and I groan but we are out numbered.

"Because it was my idea, I shall go first. And because you don't want to play, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Da-" she starts but is interrupted by her phone. "It's Caleb." She answers the phone.

"I dare you to put it one speaker. I know you were saying dare." She rolls her eyes but puts it on speaker.

"Hey Caleb! What's up?" She says.  
"Don't whats up me sis. What is going on over there?" He yells. She looks taken aback.  
"Caleb, what are you talking about?"  
"I found pictures online of you and number boy holding hands and crap. It says your dating him. You better not have a boyfriend." Her eyes goes wide and she looks at me.  
"Caleb, we aren't dating, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Then explain the pictures."  
"Here, Tris, I think he means these." Will says handing her his phone.  
"Ohh, Caleb, this guys wanted my autograph but he was being a bit, close, and Four pulled me away before he could do anything."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Yeah, don't worr-" Tris starts but Christina interrupts her.  
"No, Tris and Four like each other, they just don't want to admit it and Four hasn't worked up the balls to ask her out yet." My face gets bright red and Tris is too shocked to say anything. I sneak a peak to look at her and her face is a red as mine.  
"TRI-"  
"Uh, Caleb I got to go, we have to practice for next week, sorry." Tris says panicing.  
"TRIS YOU BETTER NOT-" She hangs up on Caleb before he can finish.

I just sit there shocked at what happened. So is Tris just sitting like a statue, just as shocked as I am next to me. Caleb tries to call again and she just lets it ring. She slowly picks up her phone and looks at Christina. Then she chucks it at Christina, who gets hit in the stomach and falls off the bed, and lays back staring at the ceiling. I hear my phone and see that its a text from Pete.

Pete: Practice in 10 minutes in the recording room. Get ready.  
Four: Okay, We'll be there.  
Pete: See ya then!

I put down my phone and tell the group and we head over after they get dressed.

Thanks god for Fall Out Boy. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Remember if you have any ideas for the story, let me know in the comments. Here's the chapter 10, Asher.**

* * *

**Four's in bold**, Tris is regular-

* * *

Chapter 10  
Four's Point of View:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home._

_**Wake me up**  
Wake me up inside,  
**I can't wake up**  
__Wake me up inside,  
**Save me**  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
__**Wake me up**  
Bid my blood to run,  
**I can't wake up**  
Before I come undone,  
**Save me**  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me, breathe  
Into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life._

_**Wake me up**  
Wake me up inside,  
**I can't wake up**  
__Wake me up inside,  
**Save me**  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
__**Wake me up**  
Bid my blood to run,  
**I can't wake up**  
Before I come undone,  
**Save me**  
Save me from the nothing I've become.__  
_

_Bring me to life,  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen **frozen** inside without you touch  
Without your love, darling.  
Only **only** you are life among the dead._

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.**  
_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
__Got to open my eyes to everything.  
_

**_Without a thought without a voice without a soul,  
__Don't let me die here,  
_**_**There must be something more!**  
_

_Bring me to life._

_**Wake me** **up**  
Wake me up inside,  
**I can't wake up**  
__Wake me up inside,  
**Save me**  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
__**Wake me up**  
Bid my blood to run,  
**I can't wake up**  
Before I come undone,  
**Save me**  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!**  
_

_Bring me  
__Bring me to life_

I'm playing my guitar and sining backup for Tris. She's doing great. I am so glad she's in the band. Patrick thought we should stick with our style but try to take turns singing so we save our voices. Which is a great idea. We are lucky to have two people who can sing. So if something happened, then we have someone else able to sing. He was saying that we could work something out so we are both singing, whether its switching everyday or song. Her voice is that good where she could sing high and low and sound great. So if a problem was to occur she could sing one of the songs I sing. I could too, but not as good as Tris, so I'm hoping she's good for the entire week.

We play a few more songs and Fall Out Boy makes more comments. At one point, Tris and I took a break to rest our voices, when Uriah just started playing a drum solo. Zeke joined in playing along. I could see where this was going, so I took my phone out and started to record it. Tris and I looked at each other and joined in. I grabbed my guitar and she ran to the piano. My fingers run up and down the neck of the guitar, playing different notes and chords. They rub across the strings, making me feel unstoppable. We don't even notice Fall Out Boy coming back from the bathroom. Us four are just looking at each other, smiling. When we finish, I rush back to my phone and end the recording.

"You recorded that?" Zeke says to me, padding me on the back.  
"Yeah. I thought we did great too." I reply.  
"Well that was a good idea. I never would have thought to do that."  
"I know, that's why I did it." I laugh and squeeze his shoulder and sit down with the rest of the band next to me, breathing heavily.

"That was great." Andy says. "Great start Uriah. You got the whole thing started." He high fives Uriah and Uriah has the biggest smile I have every seen.  
"And it was great how you guys joined in." Joe says.  
"Thanks." we say at the same time. The we laugh.  
"You know, we should make lyrics to that and have that be our opening song. That would surprise the audience and get more votes." Tris says. Then everyone looks at both of us.  
"What?" We say.  
"You know you guys are the best at writing songs. Uriah and I suck." Zeke says, and everyone nods.  
"Okay, we don't want you guys to get too tired, so lets end this session. We have the whole rest of the week. You guys should go out to eat and hang out together tonight. Its only 4:00. That should be enough time to get ready and head to a restaurant. And it leaves time for pictures and autographs. If you want votes, you gotta be good to your fans. Its been a while since we've been able to just hang out. Four, Tris, make sure your thinking of lyrics. Do stuff to think of ideas to trig your childhood memories to get the feel you want. I would make it a duet too. That would get your fans going and I heard a quieter part in the song for Tris to sing higher as is its another point of view or something. Do what ever you want. Add rap, whatever you want. But make it good." Pete says and with that they say their goodbyes and leave.

We head back to our rooms and I can hear a commotion in the girls room. I think they are trying to get Tris in a dress. I know the guys have the same suspicions because we all start laughing. I look at what I'm wearing and think its fine for dinner. I look in the mirror to make sure and I see Zeke walk up behind me.

"You look good. Its your style and it makes Tris blush. We are wearing the same thing, but our own style. I don't know about the girls though. I'm pretty sure Tris is going to win the fight. She matched you and it made you guys look cute. I still haven't forgotten about this morning. You guys will get together." He smirks at me. I turn around looking straight at him glaring. But it doesn't last long, because I know he's right. Soon there is a small smile on my face and I have to turn around before Zeke can see.

"I know your smiling and blushing dude, I'm not an idiot. And your in front of a mirror, did you forget." He says laughing.

I walk away and sit on my bed when the door crashes open and Tris comes in slamming and locking it shut. She takes a deep breath and walks over to sit next to me on my bed. I see that her clothes have not been toughed but her makeup is fixed up.

"I think you look better without the makeup." I whisper in her ear and lean back on my bed.  
"Four what did you do to her?" Uriah says.

She's looking at me blushing and her mouth is open with her eyes wide with shock. Its nice to know I have that effect on her. Maybe that means I have a chance with her. Soon she leans back and lies next to me. I just wish I could hold her against me. I take out my phone and make reservations for a nearby restaurant for 6:00 knowing we will stay have ti wait for food and end up eating at 6:30 or 7:00. I lean up, knowing we have about 1 until we need to leave.

I sit up and grab my laptop. I open up documents. Then I write to Tris.

_Wanna start the song?_

I show her the message and she laughs taking my laptop.

_Sure. Now lets think._

I take my laptop back and put it between us. For the next hour, we are saying ideas back and forth just to be declined because its stupid. And we both know that all of our ideas are stupid.

We head to the restaurant, while stopping to sign autographs and take pictures, and head inside the building. We head to our table and make small talk while waiting for our food. I soon make a joke, making fun of Uriah, and I look over rot see Tris laughing. Just looking at her struck something inside me. And that's when I got it. I knew what we could write the song about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I just got back from vacation. I never had time to write but I was able to write this is the car ride back home. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I love it when people comments about my stories. When I finish this, I'll have a chapter that will have everyone's username who commented, followed, and favorited the story.**

**If you have any ideas or songs for them to sing, let me know. I'll put it in for the competition. I have list of songs and I'm** **trying to have a variety of songs. Thanks again, Asher. (Asher isn't my real name. I wish it was. I wouldn't tell anyone my name though. :D)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Four's Point of View:

That night, I'm stuck writing the lyrics to song. It's a song that I want to write by myself and surprise Tris with it. I know some might want me to ask her out on stage, but I don't think she'd want that attention. And neither would I. Plus, I'm going to be too nervous already and the crowd might only vote for us because of that. I want to win for my music, not something else.

I wrote the first part and the chorus but I need the small rap and the other lines. While writing this song I've had other ideas that I wrote down to show Tris. Then that can be the song we write together. But I don't think we'll need those. Instead, we will probably write one together.

Just thinking about her gives me more ideas.

By the next morning, the lyrics are almost finished. I close my eyes for a few minutes waiting to sleep but it doesn't come. Instead two assholes jump on my bed and bounce around. I sit up and push them off the bed. I hear two loud thumps and I smile. I lay back down and try to fall asleep. I can hear Will laughing from the couch.

"Why the hell did you just push us off the bed?" Zeke yells

"Why the hell were you jumping on my bed in the first place?" I reply

"To wake you up, dumbass." Uriah says.

"I was awake. I was up all night."

"Why?" Will asks.

"I was trying to write a song for the competition next week."

"Oh." They both say.

"Well we were all about to go out to breakfast. But maybe you and Tris should stay in a room and wrote the song with no distractions." Zeke says. Uriah smirks, Zeke wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"Ok. You guys can tell her though. I'm going to get ready."

"Alright. Have fun." Uriah tells me before waking out the door laughing along with Zeke and Will.

I walk into the bathroom and get a cold shower, hoping it will wake me up. It does a little bit and I walk out of the bathroom in boxers. I walk over to my duffel bag and grab some dark jeans and a dark gray T-shirt. I put on my black high tops and walk back into the bathroom. I shave and fix my hair. Then I brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and see Tris sitting on the couch. I sit next to her and lean back. I look at her and see she is wearing a black T-Shirt and dark jeans with a red, black, and grey plaid shirt tied around her waist. She's wearing her black high tops and a black beanie as well.

"I didn't eat breakfast so do you want to head to Starbucks?" I ask.

"Sure, I didn't eat anything either." I throw on a hat to help hide my face in front of fans. She fixes her beanie and we head out. I grab my laptop and notebook, as well as my wallet and cell phone.

We walk to Starbucks keeping our heads down. When we arrive, we both order a coffee and a muffin. We sit at a table eating our muffins and draining our coffees while talking.

"So have you had any ideas for a song?" I ask.

"Yeah. I emailed it to you this morning. I think it might be the one. I only have the chorus. I was thinking we could add a rap too."

I log into my email and open up what she sent me. It's amazing. It will speak to all of our fans, everyone of them.

_We are the ones_

_The ones you left behind_

_Don't tell us how_

_Tell us how to live our lives _

_ten million strong_

_We're breaking all the rules_

_Thank you for nothing_

_Cause there's nothing left to lose_

She starts to sing it and I have to agree, this is the one. We work off of it and add lyrics. I use lyrics from my heart. Some of it includes my asshole of a father. It insults him and other adults and stuff. I know Tris had a reason for writing this as well.

This is gonna be our last song to preform in the competition.

We leave Starbucks and head back to my room and continue writing. When we finish we work on the melody and music. We've been working on it all day and I've been having a lot of fun. I look at the time and it's 11:00. I wonder where the guys are.

I look at Tris, smiling, and she look at me the same way.

"It's done." We say at the same time. We start laughing and we collapse on the couch. She picks up my notebook next to my laptop and I try to grab it from her but she runs to the bathroom.

"Shit, Tris, get back here! That's a secret."

She opens the door, smiling, with tears in her eyes. She slowly walks toward me and hugs me.

"Is it true, is that really how you think about me?" She says into my chest. I wrap my arms around her almost instantly and pull her closer.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"I like you too." She says. I look at her and smile.

I lean down and she breaks the space between our lips. I smile as we kiss. It's slow and passionate and there is a fire burning inside of me. I don't know how long we're like this, but I don't want it to stop. I break away and look at her.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

I kiss her again and we break away when we hear a door close. I look around the room and see nothing. Maybe I heard something. We lay in the couch, cuddling and watching a movie unto we fall asleep in each other's arms.

And it's the best sleep I've had in a long time.

* * *

**Songs Featured in Chapter:**

**Thank You by MKTO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was almost done my one story and I decided to just finish that before I go back to my other stories. If you have not read Take me To Extreme Measures, you should go check it out. So it is now complete. I'm going to focus my attention to this story and finish it until I go back to my other ones. Then I'll do the same thing with the next story. I want to thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I meant to post this a while ago but I've been so caught up in stuff. For example, I just started high school. I'm taking all honors and humanities. Plus, I just haven't felt like updating like I used to. I am so sorry. I WILL finish this story as well as my others some time. Again, I'm really sorry. If you have any ideas let me know, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Four's Point of View:

I wake up on the couch with my arm around Tris. I think about last night and smile. The song that I wrote could be the opener and the song that Tris and I wrote together could be the closure. I think our song could make people think more about who they are gonna choose as the winner.

I get up slowly and quietly so I don't wake up Tris. Then I head to Starbucks to get us some coffee and muffins. When I get out the door I remember that I forgot my phone. I head back in and grab it. I see a text message from Zeke. I open it up and it reads:

_Zeke: so I saw u getting it on with Tris we decided to crash at the girls room for u ;) PS- we took a picture!_

I decide not to reply to it. Instead, I shake my head and open up the picture. Then a faint smile appears on my face. I save the picture and delete the message from Zeke. I assume he sent it to Tris so I don't. I save the picture as my lock screen and put my phone in my pocket. I head out of the hotel and walk to Starbucks.

* * *

I walk back into my apartment and see Tris watching tv. She looks at me and smiles. I walk over and hand her the coffee and a muffin.

We sit on the couch, her leaning into me and me with my arm around her, as we drink our coffee and eat our muffins.

"Did you check your phone?" I ask her.

"No not yet. I never really got up from the couch." She says.

"Well, you might want to check it."

She gets up and grabs her phone and opens up a text from Zeke as she sits back down on the couch. She gets a huge smile on her face and sets the picture as her lock screen.

"So that's the noise we heard last night." She turns to look at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I knew I heard a door close."

I hear the door open and close and look over to see the group coming in.

"Aww we missed it. I thought they'd still be asleep." Uriah says.

I just shake my head.

"Uri, we always wake up before you." Tris says.

"Hey, where's our coffee?" Christina exclaims.

"I only bought Tris and I coffee." I say

She goes to grab Tris' but Tris reaches over on the coffee table and grabs it before Chris can. Then she takes a big gulp and hands it to Chris. She squeals and goes to drink it but frowns.

"You finished it!" Christina yells. I laugh and so does Tris. She goes to grab mine but I grab it and lift it up. Then all of a sudden it comes or of my hand. I look to see who took it and it was Zeke. He's about to take a sip when Shauna grabs it. Tris, who is right under Shauna still on the couch, grabs it out of her hands and takes a big sip. I take it from her and finish it.

"So how was last night?" Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

Tris and I look at each other and nod.

"It was great." I say.

Zeke stares at me.

"Tris what happened last night?" Christina yells.

"A lot." She replies.

"OH MY GOD, you guys are wearing the same clothes. Tell us what happned." Marlene says excited.

"What do you think happened?" I say.

They just look at each other and they guys fist bump me and the girls grab Tris's hand and take her to their room.

"Dude, that's awesome." Zeke says

"Yeah I know, she's my girlfriend."

"Yess, what did I tell you?"

"Yup. We kissed and cuddled on the couch and watched a movie, then fell asleep."

"Wait, what? So you didn't..."

"No you guys are idiots." I reply laughing.

"Aww, I really had my hopes up. Don't worry Four, you'll do the deed sometime soon. I'm betting by the end of the year, maybe by the end of the competition." Zeke wiggles his eyes.

"Zeke, you are retarded." Tris replies walking out of the room. I go to follow her out when Zeke puts his hand to my chest, pushing me back. I give him a confused look and he shakes his head. The girls head out as well and we sit down on the couch.

"Talk." Zeke demands. I take a deep breath about to get up when Uriah and Will hold down my arms while Zeke sits on me. _This is gonna be a long night._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So I was working on finishing my other story before I went to continue the others. If you haven't read Take me to Extreme Measures you should check it out. It is finished so now I'm back. I thought I could handle five stories at once but Tha was a big mistake. So I'm gonna try and finish this one and head on to my other stories. But I'm not even close to done this story. So thank you for all of your support, I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you so much, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Four's Point of View:

I hate when people get in your business and they have no intention on leaving. That's Zeke and Uriah. Will was only here because he's amused. You could see it in his eyes. It took me a while but because I just didn't speak the whole time and pissed them off. I really just avoided the question the whole time and asked stupid question.

_Flashback:_

_"So what happened?" Zeke asked._

_"When." I reply._

_"Yesterday, last night, this morning."_

_"What about it?"_

_"I don't know, anything."_

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

_"Oh my god, you better not be doing this thing again."_

_"What thing?"_

_"I'm done, let him go. He's just gonna piss me off."_

_End of flashback_

Usually he wouldn't let me go this easily. I wouldn't know exactly because I'm horrible with dates, but there's usually a catch or something in there.

I lay on my back, in my plaid pjs and a white T-shirt. I have my wireless black beats headphones on and my phone is on the nightstand. I just finished making a playlist of the songs I felt like listening to. I even figured out a way to download the songs we wrote. We haven't done anything in the past three days since Tris and I fell asleep on the couch. So Tris and I haven't done anything. There are three more days until the start of the competition. I smile at that. The four of us, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, and I, are going to hang out all day tomorrow, just us. The girls and Will are going to do stuff as well. We thought that just the band should hang out before the big competition. We were thinking of doing one thing each of us loves. I haven't decided what I would have as my thing, but I have a while until I need to know. I don't know what they have planned because it's supposed to be a surprise to the rest of us. _What am I gonna pick? _I haven't had many happy childhood events so that chunk of my life is out. The second day is going to be with our girlfriend/boyfriend. And the last day is going to be with everyone.

I roll over onto my left side and stretch my arms. I start to focus on the music, hopefully giving me an idea or something.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
If my time was up I wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
__If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__Would anyone lose sleep  
__If I wasn't hard and hollow  
__Then maybe you would miss me_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone that I like better  
__I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that had passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one __more try  
Would it matter at all_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
Iv'e got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone that I like better  
__I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that had passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one __more try  
Would it matter at all_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone that I like better  
__Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that had passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one __more try  
_

_If I live tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere_

_All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would fit matter at all_

This reminds me of high school. Every year except this year, senior year. This song was literally the highlight of my life. I don't know why but listening to this song just speaks to me right now. I put the song on repeat and go to bed. We're gonna be walking a lot if we're doing four different things. I roll back onto my right side when it comes to me. What are all of the things important to me? Music, Tris, the band, and my friends. All of these things kept me going through high school and Tris coming to school my senior year was a bonus and she broke me a little. In a good way. Like improving my mood an making me less dark. Or _hard and hollow_. So what combines all of those things and something the others wouldn't pick nor may not have ever done?

My past. None of this happened without them. Maybe it's time to reveal that side of me. Especially to the band.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon. I felt bad for not updating so I wrote another. If I still feel like typing right now then tonight. But if I don't finish or just don't have time then sometime next week. I love you guys and if you stuck with me then thank you. I might write a one shot soon but I'm not sure. I've had a few ideas. And if you have any ideas for stories or quick one shots I'm ****always open.**

**I got a blog on blogger! I remember telling you guys I wouldn't give you my real name but it's on my blog. So if your curious go check out my blog and find out my name. I will still go by Asher though. So go check out DuckyMcDuckSauce on blogger. Link will be in my profile. **

**Song in the chapter: Would it Matter by Skillet**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm back. For some reason, I just feel like typing. If I still feel this way after I finish this chapter, you might get another one. If not then You'll get the next chapter by the end of next week. But probably before that. Thank you for your support and everyone who stuck with me. **

**Soccertiger17 (guest) I like your name! I'll think about writing that fanfic idea you had. I love wolves so I'll try it sometime after this story is done or something. Thank you for your review. I appreciate everything. **

**It was mentioned that I needed to add some drama. Just wait until the competition starts, there will be a lot of drama peeking from every corner. There will be two or three (not counting this one) ****chapters until the Five Bands, One Week Competition.**

**Thanks guys, Asher. First reviewer to guess my real name will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 14 - Four's Point of View:

I wake up feeling refreshed. My eyes open slowly and I sing along, quietly, to Would it Matter by Skillet. I never turned off the music and I put it on replay so it was still on. I end up switching the song to Warrior by the Imagine Dragon. I'm going to make sure we play these songs for the competition. I sing along and grab my stuff or the day.

I throw on a dark gray hooded sweatshirt over top of my black T-shirt. I put on some dark blue jeans and lace up my black high tops. I walk in the bathroom and brush my teeth. I already had a shower last night and it makes more sense to get a shower tonight after what we're doing today. I wipe the water off my face and fix my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and sit on my bed. I turn off the replay and listen to my favorites playlist from last night. I grab my guitar and start to play along and sing to whatever comes on next.

_The world around me is lost in misery  
The only good I've got in my life is you  
No meaning, no other reason  
When __everything feels wrong I feel right with you  
So madly, desperate, deeply obsessed  
__Your love is better than mine to me  
__Can I have this moment forever_

_Take me to the beginning_

_You are what I believe  
I'll live and die for you  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth  
In the darkness, you shine  
Can you keep me safe tonight  
When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believe._

_When we started, whole hearted_  
_I never need anything or anyone else_  
_I was broken - you made me whole again_  
_The only one I trusted more than myself_  
_So madly, desperate, deeply_  
_I will live for you completely_  
_Can I have this moment forever_

_Take me to the beginning_

_You are what I believe_  
_I'll live and die for you_  
_This is all that I need_  
_When nothing is real you are my truth_  
_In the darkness you shine_  
_Can you keep me safe tonight_  
_When I'm down on my knees_  
_You are what I believe_

_Believe in you love, believe in your life_  
_Believe that you can put me back together on the inside_  
_Chase all the fear away_  
_Every time I speak your name_  
_Take me - you are what I believe_

_You are what I believe_  
_I'll live and die for you_  
_This is all that I need_  
_When nothing is real you are my truth_  
_In the darkness you shine_  
_Can you keep me safe tonight_  
_When I'm down on my knees_  
_You are what I believe_

I play the ending notes of the song and take a deep breath. Suddenly, a hand appears on my shoulder. I turn around quickly getting up. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I realize it's just Zeke.

"You scared me you asshole." I tell him.

"Oh sorry." he replies smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"Because the four of us get to go anywhere I choose."

"Are we gonna regret doing this?" I reply.

"Probably. What would you expect? The Pedrad's get to plan half the day. The other half is you and Tris and you two can be boring. Or really just you. Tris can be badass. Anyway, you will probably have the end of the day because it will help us fall asleep. And Tris is too selfless to take up too much time so she'll go first. So us Pedrad's get the remainder of the day. The saviors of the day." He smirks. I just smirk too. If he thinks he'll fall asleep after I tell him about my past, he's gonna have another thing coming.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." I say.

He gives me a confused look. "Your planning something."

"Maybe. Let's just say, you'll wanna be here to see it." _Or hear it. _

"Ok." He says suspiciously. But then smiles real big. "Let's go wake Uri." I smile too and nod.

* * *

"So who's going first?" I ask everyone.

"I already told you, Tris is." Zeke nudges me.

"Wait, why me?" Tris asks.

"Because I said so. Plus I already planned the day. You are first, followed by Uriah, then me, then Four. Apparently Four has something planned for us."

"Ok." She leads us to the car and hops in the driver's seat. I grab the door to the passenger's seat and slide in.

"Hey that's no fair. Why do you get shotgun?" Uriah whines.

"Because I was here first." I smirk.

He glares at me and Tris laughs.

"Boys." I hear her mumble.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"So where we going?" Zeke asks.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll see when you get there."

"Which will be how long?" Uriah asks.

"You'll see." She puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. She turns into the road from the parking lot of the hotel after waiting to check for cars.

Usually she likes to walk so it must take a while to get to wherever she's driving.

"I don't get why you won't tell us." Uriah whines along with Zeke from the backseat.

"Oh suck it up. Do you guys trust me?"

"Yeah but..." Uriah starts as Zeke cuts him off being smart, "Well..."

"Never mind." she mumbles. "Just wait until we fricken get there. That's not a hard thing to accomplish." She finishes raising her voice a little. But just that much scares them.

They lean back in their seats.

"Yeah, definitely badass." Zeke mumbles to me. I let out a little laugh and Tris glares at us.

"I hear that you smart ass." She comments.

After making conversation for another half hour, she finally pulls onto an old road and parks in the grass. I look at the guys and they look just as confused as I am. She gets out of the car and we follow her out.

"I was doing some exploring and I found this place." She says. I nod at her and we follow her away from the car. I look around and see pale, colorful, ripped tents set up and some rides. I see an old sign saying "Carnival Parking" to the left of me. Oh we're at an old carnival.

I smile and nudge the guys pointing to the sign. They make a realization face and laugh. The run past Tris and I and walk toward some of the games. We set up some of the old carnival games and start to play. I did some searching and found targets and knives. We decided to have a little contest to see who could throw knives the best. Tris even got some of the rides working.

I take my five knives and throw them. I got close to the bullseye 2 out 5 times and got the bullseye the other 3 times.

Uriah goes next getting 3 really close to the bullseye and ended with 2 bullseyes.

Tris goes next missing the target completely on her first try.

She blushes and laughs. "It slip." She mumbles.

She throws the others and gets 3 bullseyes and 1 close to the bullseye.

Zeke goes last getting all knives but 1 close to the bullseye. The last one was a bullseye.

Uriah laughs in Zeke's face. I put my arm around Tris and smile at her.

She takes my arm and drags me to the ferris wheel. I instantly pale but put it in the back of my mind. Keeping the smile on my face. Zeke and Uriah follow us. I get on with Tris in a blue cart. Uriah follows us up in a red cart. The higher we go the more my fear comes back. But Tris leans into me and I focus on her. Zeke decided to stay down on the ground to control the ride. He's actually good with computers and machines and stuff like that. Suddenly, the cart stops at the top. Yeah Zeke would definitely be the one to stop it up here. Tris looks down and shakes her head laughing. I can hear Zeke laughing from the ground and Uriah laughing from behind us. I look behind me and see Uriah smirking at me. I look down and see the same smirk. But looking down was a mistake. I see how how we are and my breaths become heavier and unsteady. I look down in my lap and try to focus.

"Four, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie.

"Four, I'm not stupid. Something's up."

"Being this high, it doesn't scare you?" I ask her, sounding astonished.

"No by why would." She stops. "Oh, your afraid of heights."

I look in her stormy blue eyes and nod.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would't have brought you on."

"You seemed so happy." I reply. She smiles at me and leans into my side. I hold her tight.

"Did they kiss yet?" Zeke yells up.

"No." Uriah says deflated.

"Well, I'm not bringing them down until they do." Zeke yells again.

I laugh along with Tris and just sit there with her in my arms for a few minutes.

She looks up at me and lightly kisses me. I kiss back and the wheel starts moving. It stops but I don't care. Until there's a camera sound from a phone. I break away and smile at Tris. Then I help her up and shove Zeke out of my way. He gets in the cart and I turn the wheel on so Zeke and Uriah are on it. I smile at Tris and keep her close to me with my arm around her. She puts her arms around my waist and leans on me. I kiss her forehead rub her arm. I bring the wheel to a stop when Uriah gets to the bottom. I give Zeke another ride around it and then he gets off.

"Now it's my turn." Uriah yells.

* * *

We get out of the car shaking.

"Who taught you how to drive!" Tris yells at Uriah.

"Zeke did."

Zeke smiles proud and high fives Uriah.

"I taught you well." He says.

"Oh yeah. And Zeke and I were talking on the ferris wheel and we both ended up picking the same thing. So we'll just stay here longer."

"And where is here?" I ask.

"You see this shack?" Tris and I nod. "Well, our father was friends with a guy who had sons as well. We filled this shack with paintball guns and paintballs. We would play here all the time. Zeke and I come here occasionally but after Dad died we never really came back. So... here we are."

Zeke opens the door and we grab paintballs and our guns.

"Fourtris vs the Pedrads!" Zeke shouts. He grabs a bright lime green flag and tosses us a bright orange one. Then the boys run away. I look at Tris and laugh.

We jog away from where the boys ran and walk toward the trees. She takes the fag from my hands and runs toward a tree. She smiles at me and starts to climb the tree. I stay under her in case she falls. She climb up to the top and ties the flag to on of the branches. She holds onto the branch and looks out.

"I can see the boys. They're arguing on where to put the flag. Typical Pedrads." I laugh at her and she stays up there. I lean against the tree and slide down eh trunk. I put my legs out straight.

We make conversation waiting for the boys to be ready. When they have the flag hidden, they decide to leave it and try to find us and our flag. Guess they had no clue we'd be watching them. We run away from the direction they were headed and go toward's the flag. I give her a boost and she grabs the flag. I help her down and we lean against the base. She takes a picture of us with the flag and sends it to the boys.

_Zeke: aww shit. How did u find it?  
Tris: I was watching u from a tree. I saw everything u did.  
Zeke: that is so not fair. ugh. Meet us at the grab ur own damn flag  
Tris: ok c ya._

Seeing as we are closer to the car then the boys, we decide to head there instead of to our flag. We hide behind the car and wait. I wait with my eyes peaking from the top. I soon see their figures walking towards us. Or the car. I take my gun and nudge Tris for her to do the same. We take aim and shoot. We both miss but we keep shooting eventually covering them in paint. We laugh at what they look like. They glare at us and we run away getting hit in the back every once in awhile as we sprint to our flag.

I help Tris up quick and she climbs the tree fast. I stay by the tree but aim and shoot at the boys. I turn back to Tris to hear her scream and start to fall. I move a few feet and get under her. I try to grab her but she's too high up. I take my gun and shoot Zeke and Uriah a few times distracting them. I stand under her and think of what to do.

"Four I have to jump and you have to catch me." _Shit._

"But what if I don't catch you?" I say distressed.

"I trust you. I've always trusted you. You just have to trust yourself." She tells me.

"Ok. On three. One..Two..Three." I look up and watch as she falls. I keep my arms out and cradle her body in my arms. I hug her tight and set her on the ground.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah but it could've been."

"But it didn't. You caught me. You need to trust yourself. I trust you and that's all that matters." She hugs me and grabs her gun from the base of the tree.

"I got it!" Zeke yells. "I have you guys kissing _and _hugging on this thing. I'm good at taking pictures too."

I aim my gun and shoot Zeke in the stomach. Tris laughs and we walk over to the guys. I feel my phone buzz and I don't bother checking it because I know it's Zeke sending me the photos. I kneel down and motion for Tris to climb on my back. I know they are taking pictures but I don't care. I look up at Tris and she looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and hear Zeke mumble about that being a good one. I fell another buzz in my pocket and shake my head at the boys.

We walk back to the car and I set Tris in the passenger seat as we were in back on the way here. I get in the driver's seat and Zeke and Uriah climb into the back after putting everything back in the shack and locking the doors.

Now it's my turn.

* * *

I drive to the Starbuck close to the hotel.

"Are we stopping for drinks and food?" Uriah asks. The last time we ate we ate fast food on our way to the shack to play paintball.

"Yeah sure." I lie. No one notices my lie and we grab some coffee, cake, muffins, and scones. The guys pay for their own but I pay for Tris'.

"I could've paid." She tells me.

"I know." I reply simply.

She shakes her head and slides into a chair. I sit down next to her and the guys sit across from us.

"This is my pick." I say.

"I thought Zeke said you had something planned?" Uriah asks.

"Yup. I've been thinking and last night it was confirmed. I know I trust you guys and that you guys trust me." I look at Tris. "And I think it's time to trust myself and get past all of those worries I had." I look back at the guys. "I know I can trust you guys to keep my secret and especially as we are almost there its time for you guys to know."

Zeke and Uriah look shocked and Tris looks a little confused. I decide to go on.

"My mother died when I was 6. Before she died, I noticed my father yelling at her more and coming home from work drunk. Everything was changing. He never laid a finger on my but as for my mom, that's another story. He would wait until I went to bed but one time a came downstairs after having a bad dream. His belt was in his hand and he was hurting my mom. There was blood everywhere. Staining the carpet and leaving drops of blood stuck on the walls around her. I went back upstairs quietly and waited until he went to bed. Then I came downstairs and helped her. She told me what to do and she would've died then and there if I hadn't come back down. I would help her every time, but I still wasn't sure what was going on. I was too young to process what was happening. But one time she just couldn't fight it. It was that bad. I tried to help her but she wouldn't wake up. I ended up falling asleep next to her but ended up on the couch. I went back into the kitchen where she was but she was gone. Then my father came up to me and said she had died. Just like that. He didn't seem sad. I cried and cried and screamed for her. Especially during her funeral. My father one of his coworkers take me home and I spent the night with him and his family. Her name was Evelyn Eaton. My father's name is Marcus Eaton. Marcus ended up saying she died because of me. He would mentally abuse me with his words. Until one day, he started to hit me. It only got worse and worse. Then he started to whip me with his belt. I never yelled. It only gave him satisfaction. But he would lock me in a closet, hang me from the roof until I almost fell. It was the worst. That's why I spent most of my days at the Pedrad's family home. That's a real family. Hana cared for me when Marcus wouldn't. My father's coworker had a real family. My name is..." I stop to look at everyone. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes. "My name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton."

* * *

**Well that was intense. I decided to stop it there. I think this is the longest ****chapter I ever wrote.**

**Go check out my blog. The link is on my profile. I love you guys. Thanks for everything you guys. And remember the first person to guess my real name (which is on my blog) will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I just got home from school. This might be a pretty long chapter. I don't know. I think there will be 1 or 2 chapter not counting this one until the competition. Anyway, thanks for the support, I love you guys, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Tris' Point of View:

I wake up, kinda nervous. Yesterday Four told us who he was. Tobias Eaton. I still can't get that through my head. My father worked with Marcus. They were coworkers. Tobias stayed at my house after Evelyn's funeral. That was my family. He rarely came over, but when he did, his father was there. We usually ate dinner. I was only about 4 years old. So I had no clue what was going on between them. But my mother would always watch him. After dinner, we would play and then when they left my mom would ask if I noticed anything or if he told me anything. Now I know why. I wish I got to know him better at an early age. Maybe I could've done something. But my family had to move away because of family problems with my father's side and we came back about 10 years later.

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and hop down. I walk over to the bathroom and go to take a shower. I wash my hair and body and do all of that stuff and wrap a towel around me. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom. I move over to my suitcase, as it has all of my things, and go through it. I end up deciding on a dark gray, off the shoulder, crop top/sweatshirt, and black jeans. I throw on my black high tops and walk back into the bathroom. I take my brush and fix my hair. Once its brush I look in the mirror at myself thinking. _What to do..._ I try different things but none of them look right or I just don't feel like having that today. I put all of my hair to the right side and brush it over making it flat. I told my head so it doesn't flip back and I use my hair tie to keep my hair on my right side. So it's a medium high ponytail on my right side.

I put the brush down and do some light make up. Just some eye liner and mascara to make my eyes bold. Because of my blue eyes, Christina gave me some blue eyeliner to make them pop. I really like it. She said that yesterday they went shopping. They brought Will saying it would be fun. Maybe to the girls but for Will, let's just say he couldn't find anything he liked. More like couldn't look.

I walk out of the bathroom and sit back on my bed. I swing my legs back and forth, side to side, and pick up my phone. I go on YouTube and watch some videos. Then it hits me. We never uploaded any videos from the trip. I check on Erudite, they did some. I check Amity, then Candor, and Abnegation. They added some as well. I exit out of YouTube and scroll through my photos and find some pictures and videos of the week. I take the girl's phones doing the same. I send all of the pictures to my phone and run over to the boys room. I check the time on my phone and see that its only 8:00. That's why everyone's still sleeping. I go to open the door, but its locked. I knock on the door, and of course, all of the boys are sleeping. I run back to my room, grab one of Christina's bobby pins and run back to the guys door. I unlock the door and walk in. I grab all of the guys phone's and send the picture and videos to my phone. The only phone I have trouble guessing the password for is Will's. On my last attempt, I try 1234 and it unlocks. No one really guesses 1234 because we never think of the easy things. I scroll through his stuff and send it to mine. I already knew all of the girl's passwords, and Four told me his. Uriah's was Pansycake and Four had already told me Zeke's. I walk back to my apartment and see Shauna up. I go to my laptop and upload all of the videos and pictures. Shauna sits next to me on the bed and helps me.

I look at the screen and smile at our work. I high five her and laugh as we make a beginning video.

"Hey guys, so there's two more days left before the big competition and we decided to make a collage of our days before the competition. We're gonna upload videos every night of the competition. Everyone else is still sleeping, those lazy asses." I say. Shauna laughs at me.

"Anyway, we love you and can't wait to show you what Dauntless has to bring to the competition. We may or may not have some new songs." She hints. "But either way, we're here to win and we hope everyone who supports Dauntless votes and let's it happen. If we win Five Bands, One Week, It's all thanks to you guys."

"I hope your ready to laugh when you see these." I say.

"Bye!" Shauna and I say at the same time at the camera. Then we look at each other and laugh. I turn the camera off and put it to the front of the video and upload it to YouTube.

"Nice." I say to her.

"Now let's go wake up those lazy asses." She yells quoting me.

I laugh and run over to Marlene jumping on her bed. Shauna does the same to Christina and then we run over to the boys room. I open the door, as I never locked it, and I jump on Four's bed and Uriah's bed and Shauna jumps on Zeke's and Will's. Shauna goes back to get ready and I stay where I am.

"Hurry up! It's 9:00." The guys groan in return and start to get up. I leave the room and walk into my room.

I look at Shauna and she's sitting on my bed laughing at Chris and Mar arguing on who get's a shower first. I sit next to her and we watch our YouTube video as we wait for everyone.

* * *

Four and I walk around the mall. I don't know whether to call him Four or Tobias. I hold his hand and swing it back and forth. Four chuckles at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks, motioning to our hands.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

He stops and turns to face me causing a crowd to growl and walk around us. _If only they knew who we were._

"You seem different." He says, after taking a minute to study my face.

"I don't what you mean, I feel fine."

He puts his hand to my forehead and I slap it away.

"Well you don't have a fever." He laughs.

I shake my head and sigh as I lead us into our first store.

I look around with Four and keep my eyes open for some cool things to wear for the competition. We walk over to the juniors section and he moves towards the guys section. I walk over to the female's part and look around. I find a really cool black and red sweatshirt so I start to look through all of the jackets. I look for my size but they're all too big. I glare at the jackets knowing it won't do anything but it still helps.

_Why do I have to be so damn small?_

I look around more and end up buying 3 more pairs of black jeans, 2 pairs of black nike elites, a black sleeveless top, a maroon sleeveless top, and 3 different short sleeve maroon tops. All Dauntless colors.

I look over at Four and see him paying for his stuff. I take all of my stuff and head to the register. I pay for all of my stuff and meet Four outside the store. He grabs my hand and we head to the next shop. I keep walking with him until I notice something out of the corner of my eyes. I see Jeanine Matthews and her Erudite band watching us. I keep my face straight and walk away from them leading Four around the corner.

"What are you doing, Tris?"

"Erudite is watching us." I reply simply.

"Did you see Eric there by any chance?"

"He's the guy with long black greasy hair and piercings right?" I ask.

"Yeah." He confirms.

"Yeah, he was there. He was specifically glaring at me."

"Probably because you sort of stole his spot in the band. Kind of." He replies.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He wanted to be in the band before you moved back here. He was a good guitarist but he had a terrible personality and all 3 of us just didn't really like him. We didn't want him in the band and we liked just having the 3 of us guys. He ended up really pissed at us and joined Jeanine Matthews band because she was rich and could get him some publicity. But later on, we started getting more attention. We became friends with Will and they all got girlfriends. Then you came and the first thing Zeke said when he heard about 2 new kids was how she could be the one for me and could be the girl we're looking for. He knew that I didn't want to sing all the time and you playing guitar and piano is a bonus. So Zeke said it'd be better for the band and you really helped. You got us some more attention because your female. And because your really good. So when Eric found out you were accepted he was really pissed. So Eric thinks you stole his spot. You might wanna watch out for him."

"Oh." I deadpan. "I bet I could take him." I say cockily.

"I don't think you could." He smirks.

I take my fist go to punch him full on in the face. He looks at me shocked as I stop my fist, grazing his nose.

"I think I could." I repeat and walk off.

He chases after me and slows down to my pace after he catches up with me.

"Now theres the Tris I was talking about." He says mocking me about earlier.

I laugh and punch him in the arm. He rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could beat Eric." He laughs.

I laugh with him and walk to the food court. I see Erudite sitting at a table together. But I stop in my tracks when I see his face, sitting with them.

Caleb.

* * *

Four's Point of View:

Tris stops in her tracks and stares ahead. I follow her gaze and see the Erudite sitting at a table. I don't know what the problem is though. I know they got a new member recently but I don't know why it involves her. She grabs my hand and pulls me to sit down at another table.

"Who were you-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Did you hear about a new member of Erudite?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know about him?"

"Umm, I don't know. His name's Caleb-" She intakes a breath as I say this. "And he's a nose." I laugh at what Zeke calls the Erudite.

"I know him."

"Who Caleb?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Once that processes through my brain, my eyes widen in shock.

_Wow._ _I did not expect that._

"I knew that he liked the Erudite but I didn't think he would join them. He never really had an interest in music like I did. He's always been into books and computer software and..." She stops. "Holy shit! How did I miss it? He was always jealous when I played music on my guitar and piano. He never could. He never had the talent. But that's why he was always on those websites. To get better. I know why he liked the Erudite. Because he could actually make music like them from computer softwares. I can't believe I never realized that." She rambles on.

"Tris, maybe he's happy. You should let him know you support him." I tell her.

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe he never told me, Four." She sighs.

"It's Tobias." I whisper. "You know my name. For once, it's nice to hear my name."

She smiles at me.

"Ok, Tobias." I smile. "How do I tell him I support him."

"Go over there and tell him. If you want, you can bring him away from the table." I get up, pull her chair out and she gets up.

"Thanks Tobias, I'll be right back."

She hugs me and walks toward their table. She looks at me and I give her a thumbs up. She smiles and puts a hand on Caleb's shoulder. He turns around and follows her away from the table. I see them talk and then they hug. Tris whispers something in his earn she smiles. They break apart and Tris back over to our table and Caleb goes back to his table. I stand up and lean against our table.

"Well?" I jab her stomach.

"It went well, thanks again. She gives me a hug and we walk to Starbucks. We grab the usual and head out to the car. I throw my bags in the trunk and she tosses his in as well.

When we get to the hotel, we walk up the stairs and to our room. I'm about to open the door but Tris stops me. I look down at her confused but she moves my head closer to the door. I put my ear against it and am suddenly glad I didn't open the door. I'm not sure who it is but I'm pretty sure it's one of the Pedrad's.

My guess is proven when I hear Shauna moan.

"Eww." We say and laugh. We end up going to the band room. We play the two songs and laugh the entire time. Eventually, we're leaning against the wall, Tris fast asleep only shoulder with our guitars on our laps. The only thing keeping me asleep is her. This moment is too beautiful to waste. Soon enough, my head is on top of hers. My eyes close and dreams fill my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! Thought I'd try something different, ya know. Anyway, I love all of the support. I'm trying to decide whether or not this is the last chapter before the competition starts or if it will take another chapter. Probably the latter. Thanks for everything, Asher!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Four's Point of View:

I wake up to music playing softly next to me. I look at Tris and smile as she smiles at me. I've never heard the chords she's playing. It sounds really good. I close my eyes again and lean it against the wall. I let the music surround me and ingulf me.

"What song are you playing?" I ask, opening my eyes again to look at her.

"It's not a song. Yet." She replies.

"You came up with that?" I ask.

"Yeah. Maybe this could be our first song after the competition. We could release our first album."

"What would we call it?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it would be just us coming up with it. We'd need to consult with Uriah and Zeke first. Maybe even the others."

"Yeah but we're gonna need some ideas for it. And I don't know if I trust Zeke and Uriah to come up with a name."

"Yeah, I don't think Pansycake would be good. And if it was up to Chris, she would be FourTris. You know how worked up she is about it."

"Maybe FourTris isn't bad." I smirk.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She smirks back. She leans forward about to kiss. I lean the rest of the way and kiss her.

I hear a slam and we break apart.

"Every god damn time." I mumble. Tris laughs. Apparently she heard me.

"Okay, no one told me we had band practice." Zeke yells at us.

"That's because we didn't." I reply.

"Yeah, it's not like we could go anywhere else. You know it was really loud and hot in the boy's room." Tris looks straight at Zeke.

"Yeah, the heat really got to me." He smirks.

"Oh god, Zeke." I laugh.

"Dude, nice. I think us Pedrad's are just too hot to pass the opportunity." Uriah laughs, fist bumping Zeke.

"Hell yeah." Zeke yells.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Tris says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to blind the eyes of the virgins. Right, Uriah." Zeke nudges him.

"You know it. They just don't get it yet." Uriah smirks at us.

Tris stands up and grabs a fist full of Uriah's shirt and pushes him against wall, lifting him 3 inches off the floor. He hangs there, shocked.

"What the hell, Tris?" He yells or tries too.

"Promise me, you'll shut up about your sex life."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Jesus."

She lets go and he drops back on his feet. Zeke starts to laugh and she reaches her arm up and around Zeke's neck, pulling him down to her level. Now if Zeke was my height, Tris wouldn't be able to do that without a stool to stand on. But he's not.

"You too." Her voice low and powerful.

"Shit." He mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear. And so does Tris because her grip on his neck is tighter. Not enough to choke, but enough to be nervous.

"Okay, fine. Sorry Tris, sorry Four."

"Hey I already told you my name." I say to all of them, looking between the two brothers. "It's Tobias. Just don't say it around anyone else."

"Ok cool." Zeke says.

"Yeah. Tobias matches the guy that we know. Four is the one on the outside, the one everyone knows. But we're lucky enough to have met the on who started it all." Uriah says.

"Wow, that was deep dude." Zeke nudges Uriah. I laugh at them and they bring me in for a group hug. Tris weaves her way through the middle and leans into my chest.

I hear mumbling but I don't hear what the brothers said to each other. Tris takes a step back from my gaze and turns to the guys.

"You both have ten seconds to run." She says in a low scary voice. They look at each other scared and take off sprinting.

She starts to count and takes off after them after ten. I wouldn't have waited, I would've run before. But Tris keeps to her word, like always. That's one of the things I love about her.

* * *

I start to play the chords again as I wait for Tris to come back with the boys. I would've gone after her but she's got it.

Soon enough the Tris is behind the boys, holding the end of the rope that is tied around Zeke and Uriah. I stare in shock at her and she smiles brightly at me. The boys just hang their heads and the rest of the gang come through the door.

"Where did you get a rope?" I ask Tris.

"Ask the boys. When I went to run past them around the corner, I saw them holding a rope, hoping I would trip on it. That didn't happen. I just got my foot over it or I would've fallen on my face. Instead, I got them." Everyone laughs at their failure.

"So then where did you guys get a rope." Will asks.

"Janitor's closet." Zeke mumbles.

We laugh again and the girls sit on the couch in the corner, while Will leans against the wall.

We run through all of the song's picked out for tomorrow night, Tris and I switching on singing. Sometimes, I play piano and sing, or guitar and sing and the same with her. It's really switched. Even Zeke and Uriah try singing a little back up. By themselves, they aren't good at singing. They would never be able to sing like Tris and I. But together, their voices mix creating one sound, that's perfect for back up and echoes.

_Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander_  
_Let us hold each other_  
_Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander_  
_Let us hold each other_

I finish the last night on my acoustic guitar and Tris plays the last notes from the piano. Zeke decided to play his usual rock guitar to add some rock to it. It worked out well. I think we have a good chance at winning the competition. I just know we'll have a good night tomorrow. A great start to live our dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**As you can see I am officially back. I think I updated a lot this week. I've finally got my game back. Anyway, thank you for everything guys. Remember to review, follow, and favorite the story. It's been a while since I said this, I think as long as I said it in the first chapter it doesn't matter. I do not own Divergent. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Send me songs. I will be using all of the songs you guys send me for the competition. I already have a list of songs. I will be using them as well. I already used one song in the previous chapter. I will be listing the usernames of the people who send me songs. **

**No one has guessed my name yet. Remember to check out my blog and comment underneath my first post. Thanks, Asher.**

* * *

Four's Point of View:

I sit on Tris' bed next to Zeke and Will and Uriah sit on Christina's bed. The girl's said they had to doll up Tris real quick. That was an hour ago. Today is the day of the competition. We have an interview before we preform tonight. All bands do. So instead of doing her make up before the concert, they decided to do it now so they don't run out of time. I'm just glad we aren't late for anything. I know Tris hates people waiting on her. But it's not her fault anyway. I brought up the idea of doing her make up in the dressing room we get but that was shot down by Zeke because he said he wanted to check all around the place together and he didn't want to wait for Tris. It makes sense.

Finally, Tris comes peaks her head out of the bathroom and smiles at me.

"Chris, I need my clothes. Did you decide on an outfit yet?"

"Yeah." She smirks.

"I swear, if it's something I wouldn't approve of then your dead."

"Okay." She says and tosses the clothes to Tris.

Tris closes the door and comes back out minutes later.

She matches us guys. All black clothing. The girls picked our clothing out as well. Tris is wearing a bra that is nice but covers everything well. I'd say its a sports bra, but it looks a little different and less sporty. I can tell Tris doesn't like it that much. Over top of that is her leather jacket, sleeves pushed up, and her head gloves with holes for her fingers. She has black jeans and her feet are bare. Zeke, Uriah, and I are wearing black jeans, high tops and a black shirt. Zeke has a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist. Uriah's black shirt has no sleeves, so it's a muscle tee. I am wearing my leather jacket overtop of my black shirt like Tris.

Christina takes her hand and pushes her down on a chair by the desk. The desk is laid out with make up and brushes and has a big mirror. I take out my phone having no interest in watching Tris be applied with make up.

Soon, Zeke nudges me in the shoulder and I look up at Tris. I smile at her, hoping to make her less uncomfortable than she already is. She smiles back gratefully at me. On the outside it seems like I like how she looks. But on the inside my head is screaming the word beautiful. Because she is. The blue eyeliner bring out her blue eyes. I don't see any concealer on but I do see silver and gold colors above her eyes. I have no idea what that's called. But she looks great. Her hair is straight down and she has a black beanie on her head.

I know she can read me so she knows what I think about her make up. So it's not a problem.

"What shoes am I wearing?" She asks.

"Here." Marlene hands her some wedges.

She takes the wedges, looks at them, and hands them back. She starts laughing at the girls and walks over to her bag and takes out some black socks and puts on her high tops.

"I can't believe you guys thought I'd wear those." She says once she catches her breath.

I laugh with her and the guys laugh too. Christina sighs and Marlene puts the shoes down next to the desk.

"At least you tried." Shauna says putting both of her hands on their shoulders. I can tell she wants to laugh but she's not. But she does do a little chuckle.

"Can we go now, I wanna see the Five Bands, One Week building?" Uriah whines.

"Yup." Tris says hopping to her feet after throwing on her shoes and leads the way out the door.

* * *

"So what's first?" Will asks.

"I don't know, I guess we could-" Tris starts but is cut off by Uriah.

"Dude they have chocolate cake from that place across the street from our house!" He yells nudging Zeke and running off to the stand. Zeke and I look at each other and take off after him. Being the only one's here, there is no wait in line. Uriah orders a bunch of full cakes and Zeke and I help carry them. We go back to our huge dressing room and set the cakes on the table. I take a knife and cut the cake into 8 even slices. We each grab a slice and shove it into our mouths. They literally have the best cakes in the whole world. No one can beat it. Soon, we've already eaten 2 cakes. We would eat more but we don't want to get sick before the concert and our interview.

We sit on the couches and talk about stupid things and the concert tonight. About 10 minutes into the conversation, Zeke yells at Tris and I.

"Dude, you guys cam't talk until the interview and the concert! You need to rest your voices!"

So for the next 5 hours Tris and I don't talk. We text each other saying how stupid this is and just listen to the others talk.

A knock sounds at the door and tells us we have 10 minutes until the interview. We head out and follow the guy to the stage. We walk backstage and Tris, Zeke. Uriah and I walk over to the guy with the earpiece. He speaks into it and Amar appears from behind the wall to the stage.

"Hey guys how are doing?"

We all say some sort of good.

"I'm doing great Amar, how are you doing?" Uriah speaks loudly, cutting us all off.

Amar chuckles. "I'm fine, thanks Uriah." We all laugh.

We have about 5 minutes so just get relax, chill, and don't pick a wedgie or anything when we film or it will be on camera."

"Cool." We say and he walks back out.

Soon we hear Amar speak to the audience. We see a tv showing live footage and the gang stands next to us by the tv.

"How ya guys doing tonight?" Amar shouts. The crowd cheers in reply.

"That's good. That's good." He says. "So the first band tonight is known for wearing black." We hear a lot a cheers. "It's full of 3 guys and 1 girl who know how to rock out on stage. With their teacher Fall Out Boy, they've even written some new songs." We hear a really loud yell. I look beside me to see Uriah is the one who yelled. I shake my head and look back at the screen. "Two brothers, a short blondie, and a guy with a name as a number, give it up for Zeke, Uriah, Tris, and Four. DAUNTLESS!" He has to yell really loud so you can hear him over the crowd.

Earlier we decided on a great entrance. We lift up Tris and put her over our heads lifting her high in the air. She pretends to be flying as we walk out onto the stage. The crowd cheers louder as we toss her on the couch. She lands on her face and falls off the couch.

We start cracking up and she does a half flip, getting up landing on her feet, not laughing. Then as we're bent over in laughter she shoves us into each other and Uriah falls and Zeke falls on top of him. I catch my balance and turn to see Tris sitting on the couch, leaning back and her legs out. I sit next to her and the boys grown while they get up. We keep laughing and see Amar laughing as well.

"What an entrance." Amar applauds us.

"This is not how we planned it." Tris says.

"Yeah, we weren't supposed to be shoved." Zeke glares at Tris.

"Yeah, and I wasn't supposed to be thrown onto the couch. But things happen." She says, smiling innocently at Zeke. He shakes his head at her and I high five Tris.

Zeke hops up and sits on the couch next to Tris.

"Thanks for the help. Uriah says to him.

"No problem little bro."

Uriah shakes his head and jumps up, walking to the couch.

"Well, thank you for being here." He starts.

"Thanks for having us." We say at the same time.

"Okay, well I have a few questions and then I'm going to go on twitter and ask you guys some questions from your fans. If you have anything you want to say or any questions tweet it with #Dauntless." He says to the camera.

"Anyway, Four, Tris, are you guys dating or is it a stupid rumor."

I look at Tris and nod my head, telling her to speak.

"Yeah, they are." She say looking at Amar and leaning into me. I throw my arm around her pulling her closer.

"Awww." The crowd goes and I laugh.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of good times together in just this past week, 2 weeks maybe. And we're had a lot of fun with the group all together. Zeke, Uriah, Four, myself, and the others. Will, our film maker and tech guy. Although, Zeke and Four are pretty good with computers and Uriah and I know our stuff. He's just the best. Makes the videos look awesome. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene, our friends. They usually get our clothes. Making us match, torturing me with some of the choices they pick for me. But really we're just a big group of friends having a lot of fun hanging out at the hotel. Meeting Fall Out Boy was awesome. They were awesome. Gave us tips and was there when we wrote the music for one of our new songs. They were great. But umm, everything is great with everyone. This an experience that we just can't forget. Everything we've done to get here, it's just phenomenal that we're actually here." She replies.

Everyone claps making her laugh.

"Well that answers a few of my questions." Everyone laughs again. "So to my understanding, you moved here and joined the band. How did that work?"

"Well for starters, I was born here. There were some family problems back where my parents were from so we had to go there for some time. maybe like ten years. Something like that. But when we finally came back, it's like I just moved here. I didn't recognize anyone and it was before I went to school. So I did;t really have many friends here. I was too young to really get to know people. So I met Christina first. All I did was sit down in a desk near the back and she sat next to me and kept talking. We were so loud we hadn't noticed that class started and we got in trouble. A lot of fun. I met Four next period. I sat next to him, not recognizing him, and we started talking. We were partners for a project and hit it off. I met the gang at lunch and we all just got along. But me joing the band started off when Four stole my book when I was writing song lyrics. He asked me if I was any good and what I played and then I had to play in front of him. He took a video and sent it to the rest of the band. They liked it and I was officially a Dauntless." She continues.

"Yeah, but you forgot one part, Trissy poo."

"What?" She says clearly confused.

"That day when I tried to jump on you."

"Oh yeah. That was funny." She says.

"Yup. So what happened was I say Tris about to head into the school. So I jumped on her and pushed her down causing us to fall through the doors, but she rolled over and held me down. I tried to roll us over but it was no use. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck there. She was so strong. She has a fricken six pack. It's awesome." He looks at Tris and so do I. She's blushing like crazy. He laughs at her and continues on. "So then Christina comes and makes her pull up her shirt to show her stomach. And then Her and Four walked off to first period. It was a great second day of school." He finishes.

"Wait, where was I? How did I miss that?" Zeke says.

"You were probably with Shauna making out in the dark hallway with no cameras." Uriah smirks.

"Yeah, probably." Zeke laughs.

"It seems to me you have had a lot of great times at school."

"Yeah we did." We say.

"You know, teaching there was great too. I got to watch all the bands grow up. I taught everyone in gym class. That's why I'm here now, because I met everyone student or performer. Tori is here too. She's an announcer with me. The judges are a secret. They are new every year. Now, let's start with questions from your fans."

He pulls out his phone that's hooked up to the screen behind us. He pulls up some tweets and we take turns answering us. A lot of them are questions about us personally and about our friends. We end up bringing out our friends and introducing them. Amar wanted to see if we could get a sneak peak for tonight.

Uriah plays a beat on his lap and Zeke helps him playing the beat. Tris and I laugh as we wait for to start the intro. Zeke ended up being good at rap so he starts the intro part.

_Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers._  
_The future cougars.  
The Mary Jane abusers._  
_The ones that choose to be losers  
For all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts DAUNTLESS._  
_This one's for you, role models._

Tris and I sing the chorus together instead of switching on and off like for the competition. This is just a preview.

_We are the ones  
__The ones you left behind  
__Don't tell us how  
__Tell us how to live our lives  
__Ten million strong  
__We're breaking all the rules  
__Thank you for nothing  
__Cause there's nothing left to lose_

The crowd cheers when we stop.

"What is that song?" Amar asks astonished with us.

"It's called Thank You. Tris and I wrote it. This is only a preview of it." This gets a few cheers.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have for our first band. Give it up for Dauntless!"

The crowd goes wild as we exit the stage.

"I could get used to that kind of thing." Zeke says to us.

"Yeah me too. I can just imagine it."

* * *

**Thank You by MKTO. If you noticed I changes MKTO to DAUNTLESS in the rap. It made more sense that way. Please review, favorite and follow if you haven't already. Love you guys, Asher.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! Time for the start of the competition! Thanks for all of the support. I love you guys. I'm trying to balance writing this story and writing my actual story. Like a novel! Maybe I'll be a famous writer. Haha! Anyway, thanks guys, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Four's Point of View

I remember walking off the stage with Tris holding my hand. I love the feeling of her hand in mine. But all at once, she was taken from my grip and forced into our dressing room with Christina right behind her. I was hoping that the hour before the start of the competition we were able to hang out as a band. But instead, the girls take her so they can help her "freshen up".

Ten minutes later, Tris runs out of the room. She looks the same as ten minutes earlier, except she has a tad more make up and her hair is fixed. I smile at her and give her a hug. I weaken my grip on her and she moves to my side. I let go with one arm, but keep my right arm slipped round her shoulders. She leans into me as the girls run out of the room. I look at Tris and notice that she is breathing a little heavier.

"You okay?" I ask her.

The boys jump up immediately from one of the couches backstage as I say this.

"What's going on?" Zeke says.

"Nothing, I just had to escape the girls before..." She trails off and shivers.

I look at her confused. I'm about to ask her why but Will beats me to it.

"And you had to escape the girls why?"

"They... They tried to..." Then she starts cracking up. "I can't believe they thought they were gonna win!"

She keeps laughing and we laugh with her. We aren't laughing at what's she's laughing at. But instead we're laughing at her. Her laugh is hilarious right now and it's like she can't stop.

"So what did they try to do?" Uriah finally asks.

She takes a deep breath and calms down.

"They tried to get me in a skirt."

I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"Wow, I thought you guys were smarter than that." I say to the girls who are glaring at Tris.

"Skirts aren't that bad Tris." Marlene says.

"Maybe not to you." Tris replies.

Shauna shakes her head and leans against the wall.

Christina whispers something to Shauna and Marlene and they start smiling madly. _They've got some kind of trick up their sleeves. _

Tris turns her face up and squints her eyes at them, studying them. She realizes this too.

"Good luck!" she says and walks into our dressing room.

I follow behind her and the gang follows too. Tris goes over to the refreshment table in the room although its more like a dessert table. I sit d and she sits on my lap. I put my arms around her and Zeke turns on the tv. He changes the channel so that it shows the competition live. It's currently on a commercial I waste time stealing food from Tris' plate. She growls but doesn't do anything. Soon the commercials are over and we focus our attention on the tv.

"Five Bands...One Week..." I hear Amar's voice announce through the speakers.

There is currently an echo going on from all of the other tv's outside and the from the stage. On the tv, its shows pictures and small videos from each band randomly and pretty fast. The screen has a black and white effect. You still can't see Amar.

"Abnegation...Amity... Candor...Dauntless." We scream from inside our dressing room. "...Erudite..." After each band I can hear a faint cheer coming from each dressing room and from the stage.

"Each band has one week to prove what they got. They've rehearsed and rehearsed and got a little help from your famous artists." I hear Tori's voice switch from Amar's. The pictures keep showing up on the screen and I see one with the band and Fall Out Boy. There isn't one picture I see that I don't remember us taking.

"You already met the bands, now it's time to hear them play!" Amar announces. Tonight the bands are going in alphabetical order. So we're fourth.

The pictures from the screen fade out and it shows the camera zooming in on the stage, then on Amar and Tori.

"We're your hosts, I'm Amar."

"And I'm Tori. Each band preforms five songs each night for one week. To cast in your vote each night after the performance text their name to 547690 or go online at and do it that way. There isn't a limit so vote as many times as you want to make sure your favorite band wins."

"Good luck to all the bands out there. May the best band win!" Amar yells.

The screen splits into six parts, showing the stage and each of the bands in their dressing rooms live. We all turn to the camera in the room and cheer and throw our hands in the air. Showing our Dauntless style. The other bands cheer too but not as much as us.

"After the break, Abnegation will be the first to preform!" Tori says.

The crowd cheers and the cameras show the crowd. Then it turns to commercials. I hear a knock on the door and Zeke yells saying it open. The door opens Tris jumps up.

"Hey mom! Hey Dad!" She yells giving them a hug.

Hearing that, I realize I never actually met her parents. None of the gang has.

"Hey sweetie. Just thought we'd wish you luck before your first night." Her mom says.

"Thanks guy. Anyway this is the gang. That's Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Will. They aren't in the band just friends. The girls do pick out our clothes for the concerts and videos and stuff while Will is our tech guy. He takes the videos and fixes them up and uploads him, like a manager. We consider them in the band just like any of us. Then there's Uriah, our drummer, and Zeke, the bass and guitar player. They are brothers if you didn't notice. They both can sing pretty good back up and echoes together and Uriah can even rap. This is my boyfriend Four. He can sing, play guitar, and play the bass."

We all say some sort of hi.

"Well good luck guys. We'll see you after your performance."

"Thanks." We say and then they leave. We turn our attention back to the tv and wait nervously for our turn on stage.

* * *

We're currently waiting backstage, waiting to go. Candor just walked past us minutes ago. I can't stop smiling. When Amar and Tori walk back on stage to introduce us, I listen closely to hear what Amar has to say.

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another... We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves." I see Tris smile big and bright. She wrote this.

"The brave, the fearless, the fighters... Dauntless!" Tori says.

The tv backstage zooms towards the screen behind them and it shows our video that we put together. Amar and Tori walk by us.

"Good luck guys." She says.

"Thanks Tori, Amar." I reply.

"Thanks." Tris says.

Zeke and Uriah nod as a thanks.

Someone comes over to us and motions for us to get ready. Dauntless has a few tricks up their sleeves to make this first night, the bets night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, I was going through all of the songs you gave me, even from a few months ago when I asked. They will definitely be on here. Please comment, follow, and favorite. I love all of the support. Love ya guys, Asher!**

**I don't own Divergent or any of these songs. The artists are listed at the bottom, they own them. So if you want to look it up, to hear the songs, then go ahead. If you don't like reading the songs than just skip it. I know I'll do that if I don't feel like reading it or if I don't know the song. But I'll usually look up the son to see if I'll like it. If I know the song then I'll usually sing it. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Four's Point of View:**

During the video, we do a quick run through of the songs. Just to refresh our memory. Although I have no clue how we'll be able to forget. It's only a dream come true. And dreams are unforgettable.

"Ok, remember, no falling or getting hurt. If you try to do a trick, don't mess up. If you have a part of you thinking you'll mess up, don't do it. Got it!" I say. They nod. "Good. We'll start off with Thank You, just like how we rearranged the songs last night. Then we'll do flashlight so we can add in Tris to singing. Tris are you playing guitar or piano?"

"I was thinking of starting off with guitar for the first song, then going to piano, and then with the next one we could switch. I can't stand at the piano the whole time because I want to do tricks too." She answers me.

"Just don't get hurt doing tricks." I warn.

"Don't worry." I pull her in a kiss her forehead.

"Ok. Then we'll have Up, The Last Night, and end off with Kids in the Dark. Videos almost over, lets do this!" I say super excited for this show.

We get in a group hug and Zeke starts to speak.

"No matter what happens, we're in it together."

"Together. No matter what." Tris says.

"Dauntless on three?" Uriah asks. We nod. "Ready...1...2...3...

"DAUNTLESS!" We yell. We high five and separate, ready to run on stage. The people backstage already put our stuff on stage for us.

One of the crew members walks over and says we have 10 seconds.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..._

Uriah sprints on stage, doing a flip and sliding in his chair. Starting a beat. Zeke and Tris start off with cartwheels, simultaneously, which turns into flips and they land on their feet. With the microphone set up by Uriah. He starts to sing.

_Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers.  
__The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers.  
__The ones that choose to be losers, for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts DAUNTLESS.  
__This one's for you, role models._

I step out from behind the wall and run, slide on my knees and start singing with Zeke and Tris playing the guitar behind me.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._  
_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._  
_Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules._  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose._

I stand up and Tris tosses me her guitar, Zeke still playing, and I toss her the microphone. Quickly, her voice fills the room. Loud, clear, and always beautiful.

_Thank you for feeding us years of lies._  
_Thank you for the wars you left us to fight._  
_Thank you for the world you ruined overnight._  
_But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine._

As she was singing. She walked back and grabbed her guitar, as she was initially playing mine. I played the guitar the best I ever had and watched as she placed the mic in the stand and threw her guitar strap around her neck. I heard her guitar, and the final words she sang. I stop playing the guitar and let it hang from the strap off of my neck and shoulder. I stand up straight and just walk back to Uriah. He takes the mic from the stand, while playing the drums with one hand, and tosses it to me. We had to practice this is lot. I reach up in the air and catch it one handedly and start the rap.

_Thank you for the world you broke,_  
_Like yolk and it ain't no joke._  
_So cold and there ain't no coat,_  
_Just me, my friends, my folks_  
_And we gonna do what we like._  
_So raise that bird up high_  
_And when they ask you why._  
_Just stand there laugh and smile._

I walk over to Tris and we both play the guitars, while singing, our voices mixing in harmony for the chorus.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._  
_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._  
_Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules._  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na  
__Na na na na na na_

As she says the last na na I say thank you just enough to where it's audible. I listen to the crowd as Tris starts the next verse, and I wait for the next rap. The crowd is screaming. I see them jump up and down, out of their seats. I bet they'd be screaming the lyrics if they had heard the song before.

_Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."_  
_Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down._  
_'Cause when I break through I'm a use them to reach the clouds._  
_We ain't comin' down.  
We ain't comin' down._

_Look, ma, I finally made it,_  
_This world is too damn jaded._  
_My life is just like Vegas,_  
_Go big, go home get faded._  
_Been a prob since '92._  
_Can't shut me down curfew_  
_And them girls I'll take a few._  
_Do what I wanna do._

I remember thinking of my mom, when we wrote that rap. I just wished she was here to see this.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._  
_Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives._  
_Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules._  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na_

Tris and I switch singing the next lines. I start, each echoing words from each other's lines. She belts out the last thank you and the crowd just gets even louder. I see her smile get even bigger afterwards.

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._  
_From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart. Ooh oh._  
_I say, "Thank you."_  
_I say, "Thank you."_  
_Yeah, yeah, ooh_  
_Thank you_

This time, I sing the chorus, her singing some echoes and then she joins me when we repeat it.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._  
_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._  
_Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules._  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose._

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._  
_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._  
_Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules._  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Thank you_

_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Thank you_

I walk towards Uriah and make sure he's paying attention. I toss him the mic and he catches it, shoving it, quickly into the stand, ending the song, while Tris and I sing the na na's.

_Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it._  
_If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it._  
_It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it._  
_Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out._

I smile so bog, I had no idea that it was still growing and it could get that big. The things that make you smile can really change you.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear Tris' voice loud and clear through the speakers.

"Hey, how you guys doing?"

The crowd cheers, obviously answering Tris.

"That's good. That was our new song we wrote, called Thank You. We wrote it just these past few weeks along with another song. I bet you guys can't wait to hear it. After the competition we'll keep writing more songs and then we'll release our first album. We have;nt decide on a name yet, but it will be awesome! Follow us on YouTube and vote for us, Dauntless!"

Uriah starts the beat and we start our next song.

_When tomorrow comes_  
_I'll be on my own_  
_Feeling frightened of_  
_The things that I don't know_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_

_And though the road is long_  
_I look up to the sky_  
_And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly_  
_And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
_You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight_

_Ooh_

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
_'Cause you light the way_  
_You light the way,_  
_You light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)_  
_Light, light, you're my flashlight_  
_Light, light, light, light, light, oh_  
_(Light light light you're my flashlight)_  
_You're my flash, oh_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_(You're my flashlight)_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_You're my flashlight_

_Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh oh oh_

_You're my flashlight_  
_Light, light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light ye-yeah_

_(Light light light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light)_

_You're my flashlight_

I smile big and bright. That was Tris' song. She played piano and sang while I played guitar. Zeke and I were rocking on the stage. It was so much fun. And it was great resting my voice and just playing guitar, not having to sing.

To show the audience what I can do, I walk over to the piano and sit down next to Tris. She pats my shoulder and stand up. I place my guitar next to me, leaning against the long stool. Tris flings her guitar around her neck and shoulder. The crowd starts to quiet down, probably wondering why we're switching, except for the occasion scream. Apparently some people don't know that I can play piano.

Instead of Uriah starting off with his drums, I start off. Playing quiet chords, but loud enough for everyone to hear. A few people scream out some funny phrases.

"I love you Four!"

"Yeah Dauntless!"

"Your full of surprises Four, aren't ya?"

I laugh at all the comments and shake my head, but I keep on smiling. And then I start singing.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_  
_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me._

The crowd cheers loud and I grab my guitar, swinging it over my shoulder. We're not gonna play the piano for the rest of the night so I walk over to Tris and Zeke up at the front of the stage. Then, I bend down on my knees and Tris gets on my shoulders. She's god with her balance, so we're both able to play the guitar without me dropping her and her falling. Zeke just looks at us and laughs while shaking his head.

"Give it up for FourTris!" I hear Uriah say.

He's walking towards us with the mic in his hand.

"Aren't they just cute." he says.

The crowd cheers really loud for us. But then the screams change.

"Aww." they same simultaneously.

I have a confused look on my face and see Tris with the same expression, but looking down at me as I look up at her. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over at Zeke.

"Look behind you." he says. I hear a few people up front laugh, probably because they heard us.

I turn around, careful not to drop Tris and I see the picture the gang took the night I kissed Tris and asked her to be my girlfriend. I smile and punch Uriah in the arm. I see Zeke rub his head and Tris smirk in his direction. I'm assuming Tris swatted at Zeke's head.

Uriah puts his hands in the air and walks backward. He does a back flip before getting in his chair. He starts a beat and play the next song.

_I drew a broken heart_  
_Right on your window pane_  
_Waited for your reply_  
_Here in the pouring rain_  
_Just breathe against the glass_

_Leave me some kind of sign_  
_I know the hurt won't pass, yeah_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_Now I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That's up_

_You drew a question mark_  
_But you know what I want_  
_I wanna turn the clock, yeah_  
_Right back to where it was_  
_So let's build a bridge, yeah_  
_From your side to mine_  
_I'll be the one to cross over_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_Now I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That's up_

_Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then_  
_Feel it here in my heart_  
_Put my heart in your hand_  
_Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand_  
_If you did, all you have to say is_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm waiting for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_Now I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_

_That's up _

I bend down and Tris takes two steps back off of my shoulders. I know she would've wanted to try to jump off somehow, but I knew I wasn't gonna let her.

She shakes her head at me and starts playing the guitar to start the next song. We both sang the last song together. This time, she starts and we both sing the chorus. Then we're gonna switch, singing the rest together.

_(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_  
_(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_

_Here we are,_  
_At the end of the road - a road that's quietly caving in,_  
_Come too far to pretend that we don't - we don't miss where we started,_  
_Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadow fade into the floor,_  
_I am left standing on the edge_  
_Wondering how we got this far, (how we got this far...)_

_They left us alone,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_To burn out forever,_  
_Or light up a spark,_  
_We come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_So let the world sing,_  
_"What a shame,_  
_What a shame,_  
_Beautiful scars_  
_On critical veins, "_  
_Come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_The kids in the dark..._

_(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_

_Here we are at the top of the hill - a hill that's quietly crumbling,_  
_Been a while since you dressed for the kill- the kill that sent me tumbling,_  
_Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch its fire burn into the floor,_  
_I am left standing on the edge,_  
_Wondering why we fall so hard, why we fall so hard,_

_They left us alone,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_To burn out forever,_  
_Or light up a spark,_  
_We come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_So let the world sing,_  
_"What a shame,_  
_What a shame,_  
_Beautiful scars_  
_On critical veins, "_  
_Come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_The kids in the dark..._

_Whoa_  
_Whoa (The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_  
_Whoa_  
_Whoa_

_They left us alone,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_To burn out forever,_  
_Or light up a spark,_  
_We come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_So let the world sing,_  
_"What a shame,_  
_What a shame,_  
_Beautiful scars_  
_On critical veins,"_  
_Come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_The kids in the dark..._

_(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_The kids in the dark._

We all walk to the front of the stage and I take out my phone. I see this girl below me with a selfie stick.

"Hey can I borrow that?" I ask her.

She looks shocked and nods her head really fast. I smile and take the selfie stick that is handed to me. I put my phone in and we sit down, leaning back, smiling, trying to get the entire audience in the shot. I take several photos and we all hop up and wave. I, being me, get up first, swinging my feet and landing on my toes. I grab Tris' reached out hand and pull her up. Zeke and Uriah get up normally and I run off stage, grab a sharpie, and run back to the girl who leant me her selfie stick. I motion to her, asking if she wants me to sign it. She nods her head, smiling big and bright, and Zeke reaches down to help her on stage. I give it to Tris to write "Dauntless" in her handwriting. She can write the logo perfectly. Then she signs it, and hands it back to me. I sign it and hand it to Uriah, who signs it next, and then to Zeke, who signs it and gives it to her.

"Could you sign my case too?" She asks a little nervous.

"Yeah sure." I say.

She gives the phone to Tris who does the logo and signs it, then hands it to us. I end up with it last and hand it to her, giving her a hug.

"Stay Brave." I tell her. She smiles and I help her off stage. People start to surround her.

I smile.

"Thanks guys. Remember to vote for us!" I yell through the microphone. Tori and Amar walk on.

"Give it up for Dauntless!" Amar yells. I don't listen to what they are saying because they say the same thing for each band. We put our arms around each other, so we're standing in a straight line.

"Your good with children." Tris whisper, leaning up to reach my ear.

"I guess." I say smiling. I kiss her on the forehead.

"We did great guys. I can't wait for the rest of our lives. Just to think, if we got here, then just imagine how far we'll get later on." Zeke says.

"Just imagine it." I whisper.

"What?" Tris asks.

"Just imagine it." I tell them. "For our album. I know a song we could write and the title for the song and our first album could be, _Just Imagine It_." I tell them.

"Sounds good to me. What a story this we'll be. We should write a book." Uriah smiles.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. But yeah, that sounds good. Let's finish this week and see where we stand." Tris says.

"This is only the beginning. One choice can transform you. Our one choice, from years ago, is what got us here. And I'll never regret that." I say mostly to Zeke and Uriah. "But every other choice after that can change everything we've worked for. Let's make the right choice." I finish off telling each of them, looking at each of them for a few seconds.

The crowd cheers and I grab Zeke and Tris' hand as they grab mine and Tris grabs Uriah's. We hold our hands in the air and cheer. Nothing can ruin this night. Not one decision.

* * *

**Songs Featured in Chapter:**

**-Thank You by MKTO  
-Flashlight by Jessie J.  
-The Last Night by Skillet  
-Up by Olly Murs featuring Demi Lovato  
-Kids in the Dark by All Time Low**

**Thank you Mills03 for giving me those songs. **

**Tell me if you can guess what song Four is thinking of at the end. Tell me in the comments. Remember to favorite, follow, and review, I love reading the comments!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WooHoo, I made it to chapter 20! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't decide how to write this or what to write exactly. The drama is going to start getting real. Battle between the factions or should I say bands is going to start now! Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. Remember to comment below and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or songs you think would be good in the story. Anyway, here's the chapter, Asher.**

**If you haven't already, check out my new story that I've adopted from BlankSpaceBabe called Universe Chick. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories before I take on a new one, but this came up and I had to take it. I also don't think it's fair for the author to give me the story and I not update until all my others are done. I'm getting better with updating both, so I might be able to update the stories every once in a while ****until I am finished. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Four's Point of View:

We decided to crash in the dressing room that night. We stayed up all night chatting. We were not able to go to sleep after that. Unless you count passing out from exhaustion at 4:00 in the morning. Although Tris and I didn't talk that much as we want to save our voices, we still contributed to the conversations, the laughs, and the jokes.

I roll over on the floor when I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I look behind me and see the leg of the table very close to my head. I sit up and rub my head. My arm was originally around Tris' waist as we slept but I let go when I hit my head. She rolls onto her stomach and groans. She lifts her head up and looks up at me with tired eyes.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"I rolled over and hit my head on the table." I reply rubbing it again and moving to lean against the couch.

She slowly joins me, leaning against my side. She rubs my head and frowns.

"There's a small bump on your head. How hard did you hit it?" She laughs.

"I have no idea." I yawn.

She kisses my cheek and snuggles further into my side. I reach my hand out to the table and grab the remote, just barely getting my hand on it. I turn on the tv and look up at the rest of the gang sleeping on the couch. There was only room for six to lay on it so Tris and I offered to sleep on the floor. At first they called us stiffs but were grateful and then Zeke made the comment on wanting to have lots of room to move around with Tris. Obviously he was wrong. But not totally wrong. We probably slept more comfortably on the floor than we would've on the couch. There was barely any room for six on the couch. It was more like room for three just the girls snuggled into the guys and the guys holding onto the girls so they wouldn't roll over and fall off the couch. don't get me wrong, it's a really big couch. I just would've only fit four people on it instead of six.

I feel tugging on my sleeve and hear Tris' voice in my ear. I turn my attention to her and she points to the tv. I smile when I see a recording of our show last night airing on the news.

I rewind the news back to where she starts to talk about the show. Then I pause it and lay the remote down next to me.

"Guys! Wake up! We're on the news!" I scream.

They start to wake up and turn their attention to the tv. Will try to wake up Christina but she seems to out of it to do so. I grab my cup of water from last night and toss it on her face. She quickly sits up and glares at me. I hand her a towel and her glare softens, but hardens after she wipes her face.

"Oh Chris, suck it up. You wouldn't wake up when we called for you and you would've been pissed to find out we were on tv and didn't wake you. So stop acting like a baby."

Christina glares at Tris comment but takes her a second to reply. Then she looks shocked.

"Wait you guys are on the news?!" She sounds astonished.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling.

I hit play on the remote and set it back down.

After they show a video of a cute kid dancing to Fall Out Boy's Uma Thurman, the screen changes back to the women who starts to speak.

"After last night's Five Bands, One Week show, they've tallied up the votes for each band. They have released the information to each band via email and results for last night's show are with Amity falling behind in fifth and Abnegation in fourth and Candor just surpassing them. Erudite is currently in second with Dauntless in first for their stellar performance."

Her voice is projected over the videos from last night, as it shows each band when she announces them and then stops on our band. I high five everyone, but my eyes are still glued to the tv.

"With their new song 'Thank You' getting millions of views on YouTube, this band seems to be working their way to the top of the charts. I wouldn't doubt them being in the top 10 on iTunes next month. Dauntless has to been together many years but was just accompanied by Tris Prior who joined them just about a month ago. But they boys already seem to be getting close to her as though she were family as Four Eaton and Prior have started dating a little under a month. And let's not forget about the Pedrad brothers who bring the band together with jokes and comedy as well as their friends who stay by them through everything. We got an interview last night with the leading team after their performance because they had stayed behind all night to sign T-shirts and take pictures with fans instead of heading home to their hotels."

The screen cuts to the interview and I squeeze Tris' shoulder. It shows us four, my arm around Tris, leaning against a wall. Uriah is to her right and Zeke is to my left.

"How are you guy's feeling after the show?"

"Great, we couldn't have done it without each other and our friends and family. They believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves." I reply.

"When did you get so smart, Four." Uriah pretends to be astounded.

"Oh, like you have the right to comment." Zeke laughs.

The women smiles at us.

"What's it like being in a band with guys, Tris?"

"It's really a lot of fun. I couldn't imagine playing with anyone else. These guys are the best." She hugs us. "And anytime I need girl time, I just hang with the Chris, Mar, and Shauna. We always have a girl time. But I've always been a tomboy so I guess that's what brought us closer because I always joined in on what they did. Despite being a girl I am still able to do everything with them because that's who I am."

"And she's not kidding, she'll join in for anything we're doing and it doesn't hold us back when we want to have some band time. We'll play man hunt or capture the flag and me and her always win." I smile.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun, huh."

"Yeah we do." Zee says.

"And about your new song, who wrote it and how did you come up with it. That song had over a million views on YouTube."

"Well Tris and I were trying to write a song for the competition. She ended up writing the chorus and then we both finished it from there. I'm not really sure how we came up with it." I reply.

"I know my parents were different from me. Although they loved me and such, they really didn't like me writing music like this. I know they are fans of Abnegation slow music from their generation so alternative rock doesn't really fit in with that. It's grown on them but still. Plus, every teenager feels rebellious and always wants their parents to trust them more so we came up with 'Thank You'." Tris finishes for me.

"Nice. Well good luck in the rest of the competition."

"Thank you." We say in unison.

The video cuts.

"We wish them good luck as well to all of the bands in the competition. At 1:00 this morning, the fire department were called in to get a cat from a tree. Snuggles is alright. Here's Tom Hale with the story."

I drone out of the rest of the tv bit just keep it on.

"We actually have a good chance of winning!" I say with a smile spreading on my face.

I always knew smiles were contagious, but this room just proves that theory, My smile just spread throughout the room like a lit yankee candle spreading its fumes from one corner to the other.

"We should celebrate a good first night!" Zeke yells.

"Yeah, we can go out and buy some Dauntless cake and bring it back here. They don't have it here." Uriah frowns, but replaces it with a smile.

"I'm down with that." Tris nods getting up.

I walk out the door, following Tris.

* * *

"We'd like..." Uriah stops and counts on his fingers. "Ten dauntless cakes."

When she nods and Uriah pays, we follow him to a table.

"And you ordered ten why?" Marlene asks.

"One for each of us."

"But there's eight of us."

"Do you really think I could eat just one?!" He asks astonished. "Plus we'll have extra to bring."

We nod, understanding his not understandable reasoning. Maybe because we're just that close, so we get each other.

The women gives us two bags filled with five boxes each. I take a bag and Tris takes the other.

"Stiffs." I hear Zeke cough.

"I don't see you stepping up to take the bags. Did you forget what they're filled with?" I ask.

Uriah comes up to us, swiftly taking the bags and running to the car. I shake my head and follow him.

I slide into the driver's seat, seeing as it's my car. Tris slides into the back seat behind me since Uriah stop the passenger seat. I look at Uriah and he has a piece of of cake in his hand.

"Don't get it in my car."

"I won't." He says after swallowing a bite of cake.

* * *

We walk in, heading toward our dressing room. I walk backwards, ahead of the group, with Zeke by my side doing the same. I add to the conversation as does everyone else. I feel myself bump into someone behind me. I turn around about to apologize, until I see who it is.

His arms are crossed and he stares at me, eyes glaring. I cross my arms and glare back. I momentarily see him flinch at my hard gaze but he takes a step forward trying to size me up. If that's possible.

"What do you want, Eric. I'm pretty sure you didn't just stand in my path to be bumped into."

"Oh not much. I just hope your ready for tonight's competition."

"And why would you want us to be ready? Wouldn't you want to win?" I ask, being smart.

"Yeah right. You could do your best and it still wouldn't be as good as us. Oh and Tris?" He asks taking a step to the left to stare at Tris.

I clench my fists ready to hit him if he tries to provoke me or Tris or any of the others.

"What do you want?" She asks taking a step forward, acting cautious but fierce.

It's kinda hot.

"Caleb wants to talk to you. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Why did he want you to tell me? All he had to do was text me or call me or something. Since when would he need a bastard like you to be his messenger?"

"So she's feisty. That's why she's in Dauntless. Looks more like a stiff to me." Tris glares harder and takes another step forward, getting rid of her caution. Eric actually takes a small step back. But a step is a step. "He was going to call you but he thought he would see you around instead. But I saw you first so I decided to tell you instead."

"What am I supposed to do? Meet him somewhere?"

"You guys are so different." He laughs. "You're a bitch and he's a nose."

"I may be a bitch but your a dick. All Erudite's are noses so why you insulted yourself, no one knows."

"We all know where I truly belong."

"I heard. I also heard you don't belong in Dauntless either. How'd that go?" I fake sincerity.

"Oh shut up. I'll tell Caleb to meet you by the stage before the competition." He starts to walk away.

"Thank you, nose. I will do just that." She calls out to him.

He stops and turns, glares, and decides against doing whatever he was going to do. He turns back around and walks, turing down another hallway.

We burst out laughing and Tris flips her hair and walks into our dressing room.

"Nice job, Tris. Truly a Dauntless." Zeke says, bowing in front of her. She curtsies and smiles.

"Thank you, thank you. I appreciate all of my fans." Tris says. "Now let's eat some damn cake!"

* * *

Tris' Point of View

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It'd be nice to meet your brother without Erudite with him." Four says, holding his guitar.

"Nah, I'll be fine. And besides, I don't know what he wants to talk about and I don't if he'd want you to hear it. Maybe another time, probably after the competition and I can properly introduce you to my parents." I reply.

"Sounds good." He turns to his guitar and starts to play chords and the beginning of the our opener song.

I walk out the door and head toward the stage. No one seems to be around and I can't find Caleb.

"Caleb?" Some people look at me and I shrug them off. I sound like I'm calling for a dog.

"Have you seen Caleb Prior? He's in Erudite." I ask a random lady.

"No, I'm sorry. I'd assume he was in his dressing room."

"Ok, thank you." _For nothing. _

I head towards the back of the stage hoping to find him. I see someone in blue and walk towards them. If they aren't Caleb I'll just ask if they've seen him.

I tap the man's shoulder and turns around.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I exclaim.

"Someone's not happy to see me."

"God, Eric, what do you want? Where's Caleb?"

"He won't be coming."

"Then I'll just be leaving."

I'm about to turn when he grabs my arm.

"What?" I pull my arm back.

"Caleb may not be here. But I am."

"And I care why?" Interrupting him, hoping to hurry up.

"Because I know someone who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Me."

I turn around, hoping I mistakened their voice for someone else. But that's not the case. _Aww shit._ I don't know how many times I've said this but I hate people. Her being one of my least favorites. _Maybe I can play this cool. _

"And who are you?"

_Yeah way to play it cool._

_What else was I supposed to say?_

_Anything but that._

Her voice takes me out of my mental argument. For that I'm grateful. But gratefulness won't last for long.

"Like you don't know who I am. Caleb has probably told you and I know you are one to study your competition. But so am I. Where are my manners. Good evening, Beatrice. My name is Jeanine Mathews. I am in charge of Erudite." She sticks her hand out to shake mine.

Despite my hatred towards her, I reach my hand out a firmly shake hers. I notice her hand shifting to be above mine. I take notice of everything in her handshake. How hard she shakes, the height, firmness, everything so that I know what I'm up against.

I take a look around her. Two feet behind her, one to each side, are Peter and Drew. Both Candor. I never trusted those two. I don't trust Molly either and Al just creeps me out.

"Why do you need Candor with you? Erudite not enough?" I ask her.

"No it's no that." She smirks. "When Erudite preforms, I'm gonna need someone to watch you. Obviously, they can't if they all have to be on stage. That's where these boys play in. You see, Dauntless will want to go last if they can't find you. Erudite will go before you and Candor is going first tonight. It works out great."

"What are you talking about?"

I take a few steps away from them and bang into Eric behind me. _Dammit I forgot about him._

I elbow Eric in the groin and kick him in the balls. He groans and yells out, "That's just playing dirty."

I feel two arms grab my neck and reel me back.

"That's not very nice Trissy. You should really cooperate more if you want to leave."

"I do want to leave. Why are you holding me back? Why are you keeping me here?" I raise my voice, staring at Jeanine.

"We all know you're in the lead. What are reporters and fans going to think if you're not there? What's Dauntless going to think? What's Four going to think when you stand them up? They may run to Caleb asking where you are? He won't know, Four will act crazy, and they won't have a good relationship. Oh, and don't think your brother knows nothing. He helped me think of this."

I stop.

"He wouldn't." I snarl.

_They're just trying to get inside my head._

"Oh, so you don't believe me? Caleb?"

"Yes Jeanine?" I hear a call back.

He steps out from behind and smirks at me.

"It's time I get the glory." He tells me.

"What are you talking about?"

"They always favored you."

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad."

"No they didn't."

"Don't tell me you didn't get more than me. For Christmas, who got the most presents? Who got to go out more? You."

"I did not. You can go out whenever. I got the most presents because yours were more expensive and all you wanted were millions of books for your bookshelf. When I ask for things, they even out the costs."

"Yeah right. I've seen the receipts. Books can be expensive, but is a leather jacket. Same with a piano and a guitar."

"You never wanted anything else."

"Drop it. I wouldn't test me here. You're held up, I'm not."

"I've got to go. I need to make sure everything is ready for our performance. Good luck, Tris. I hope you do well tonight."

"What kind of brother is that?" Peter laughs in my ear.

"I don't know. But what kind of sister would I be if I wanted to punch him?"

"Compared to what he said to you and how willingly he let you miss you performance and be with guys you hate who could do anything, punching seems like a good thing to do."

"Ok, good. Because I'm going to slit his throat." I yell, hoping he can hear me.

"That might be a little harsh." Peter jokes.

"You know what I mean." I comment.

"Yeah."

Jeanine leaves and Eric ties me up using a rope that I don't know how he got. I willingly do what they say and sit distract him from tying it too tight. They also forget to tie up my feet. _Good job, boys._ I mentally praise them.

"Well, we have to get ready to preform. See ya later, Tris." Peter calls out, leaving Eric alone with with me.

"Hey, Eric."

"What?"

"What if I have to pee?" I ask.

"I don't know." He looks around and tosses me a bucket. "Use that."

I glare at him after the bucket hits me in the face and lands on my lap.

"You kidding right?"

"Nope."

"How the hell am I supposed to pee in there?"

"I don't know."

"Get the bucket off of me."

He stands up and kicks the bucket off of my lap. Then he sits next to me and opens his phone so we can watch the competition.

"Nice of you." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I try." He smirks.

I hear my phone ring out of my back pocket and despite protests, Eric reaches and grabs it. Thankfully, he used two fingers and just grabbed the phone without touching my butt.

"Oh look it's Four."

"Can I answer it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'll take that as a no?"

"No, you can answer." He says sarcastically.

"Oh why thank you." I tell him as he sets it next to me.

I watch as my phone goes off a few times and I read the text showing up on my phone. Just question on where I am and how long I'll take. Nice to know my friends care more than my brother.

"This is going to be a long night." I yawn.

"Yeah, you and me both."

"I'm glad we can agree on something." I laugh.

"Me too." He nudges me.

_This is getting weirder and weirder. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I'm so late guys. I wanted to post but I had to study for midterms and then take them and it was just super exhausting. So I am really sorry. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, leave a comment and please favorite and follow the story if you haven't already.**

**Thanks guys, I love you!**

* * *

Chapter 21  
Four's Point of View:

I pace back and forth behind stage waiting for a response from Tris. She usually gets back to me right away but it's been a little over fifteen minutes since I last texted her. It's not like she forgot her phone. I remember her having it in her back pocket.

Something's not right.

I decide to ask the group about her whereabouts, hoping that she might've went back to the dressing room or something.

I open the door and sigh when I see Tris not present.

"Have you guys heard from Tris?" I ask.

"No. I assume she isn't back yet?" Will responds.

I nod my head and make my way over to the couch. Zeke moves over and I sit down next to him.

"Don't worry dude." Zeke nudges me. "She's probably still talking to Caleb. As long as she makes it back in time for the show and plays her very best, we're fine."

"And if something happened?" I question.

"Then we'll get through it." Uriah comes over to us. "As a band. We're all in it together." He smiles and leans over the back of the couch, between Zeke's face and mine. He wraps his arms around our shoulder as a sign of comfort and I smile.

"And we're here too, Four." Christina adds. She makes her way over along with the others and lean over the couch just like Uriah.

"She'll be fine." I smile.

"Yes she will. And you guys will give another killer performance." Shauna includes.

"We better." Zeke yells causing us to laugh.

* * *

Tris' Point of View:

"This sucks." I tell Eric.

"Yeah. I guess it would."

I glare at him and groan.

"Ugh. Dauntless should be practicing right now." I sigh.

"Yeah. They should be. But they aren't."

"Yeah I figured. You know they could play without me right. Everything would be fine. Four can sing and play guitar and then Zeke and Uriah will just do their thing. And then they'll be disappointed when I don't show up but then I'll tell them what happened and they'll come after you. As far as I'm concerned, I just miss my performance. We can always tell the fans I was sick." I smile at Eric.

"Yeah yeah. I don't even care."

I raise an eyebrow at him, confused.

"I mean, I want to win but this was all Jeanine's idea. I was going to do something else but she thought that you not showing up was best. I figured exactly what you said would happen but she wouldn't hear it. We haven't even practiced because she's been planning this. We should be practicing and so should you. I was going to just ruin your performance another way or something."

"Wow. And I thought Jeanine was smart."

"Yeah, right?" He laughs. "But Caleb did help her. He was planning to do worse and hope to ruin your entire band. She thought that if we messed up somewhere it would lead back to us. She didn't want to be that risky."

"Wow. I didn't know he felt that way." I feel terrible.

"Yeah well, have you checked his social media stuff?"

"No. I haven't."

"Well here." He grabs my phone and I tell him my password, keeping note in my head to change it later.

He pulls up Instagram and searches Caleb's account in the search bar. I see a picture of me on his account. Eric clicks on it and I read all this information about myself and false accusations. He's making me seem like the bad guy, claiming I did terrible things at our old school causing us to move.

"You this is fake right?" I ask Eric.

"Yeah I also think your brother is awful. And you thought I was bad."

"Yeah." I whisper.

I continue reading and widen my eyes as Eric scrolls down to the rest of the post as he claims I'm a terrible sister.

My breathing starts to get heavier and tears start to fill my eyes.

Eric exits out of that post and goes to another one. My breath hitches as I see a photo of me at a party with beer cans and drunk people all around me. A beer is in my hand and some guy is behind me.

"What the hell?!" I yell. "I've never gone to a party like that."

"Then what are you-" He trails off and his mouth opens wide.

I glare at my phone then look away.

"Tris look closely." I do as he says and my mouth opens wide like his was.

"That's not me."

"That's not you."

Only half of their face is shown and the rest is covered with blonde hair. But I can tell by their height and figure that it's not me. And from what I see through the hair I can pick out details that aren't my own.

"I can't believe it."

"What, that he said you were at this party?"

"No. I mean yes but the idea that he was at this party. Or any party in general." I say astounded. "I think that's Susan. She was his old girlfriend. They had to spilt from the move. Why would he take that photo of her?"

Eric seems to think about this but gets a call.

"I'll be back, don't move."

I sigh and lean back. I look at my phone only a fraction of an inch away from me. I look back at Eric's shadow as he talks to someone around the corner. I look back toward my phone, peaking up every few seconds as I reach for it. I try to grab it with my hand but it's beside my thigh, too far for my hands to reach. I get an idea in my head and try moving my leg up against my chest. As soon as I do that, I bring my foot back for my hand to reach. I unzip my boot and slide my foot out of it. With my two fingers I pull my sock from my foot and bang it on the wall behind me. I silently groan but maneuver my foot so that my toe can tap the button on my phone. I slide it open and flick the bottom menu bar and turn down the volume. I then slide it back down and tap on the phone app and click on favorites. I tap "Four" and it starts to ring. I put it on speaker and then stare at Eric's shadow, watching for him to come back.

"Hello? Tris?"

"Four!" I silently exclaim, glad that he answered.

"Are you okay? What's going-"

I stop him and speak quickly before Eric comes back.

"I need help. Come behind the stage, quick."

"You mean like backstage?" He questions.

"No, I mean behind the stage, or underneath it or whatever."

"Oh, gotcha. I'm on my way."

He ends the call I hit the home button. I try hitting the power button but give up and just let it turn off itself. I try to put my sock on but give up with that too an throw it underneath me. Instead I focus on getting my boot on.

But Eric decides to end his call now.

I watch his shadow get bigger and then see him turn the corner. My foot makes its way in my shoe and zip it up before throwing my foot next to the other one. Just straight out.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm tied up remember."

_Just not well._ I almost laugh but keep a straight face instead.

He glares at me before sitting down again.

I roll my eyes and wait for Tobias to show up.

* * *

Four's Point of View:

I jump up from my seat on the couch and run to the spot where Tris is. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know that is she told me to be quick then that means get my ass over there.

I don't know why she wouldn't have told me that anyway.

I stop before I turn the corner just in case. I peek my head around to find her sitting with Eric?

_What the hell is she doing with Eric. _I turn the corner and walk towards Eric, obviously pissed.

But that doesn't even begin to cover the emotions running through my head. I thought I couldn't feel any angrier but I was wrong.

_She's tied up too!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Eric!" I yell at him.

"Just keeping your little Prissy Poo safe from her big bad brother Caleb." He replies.

She glares at him and kicks him in the leg. He glares right back at her and I run towards them. I punch Eric in the face and knock him back against the wall. I lean down towards Tris and start to untie her hands. While they start to loosen Tris sticks out her foot behind my head. I just catch a glimpse of Eric's fist coming towards the back of my head and watch as Tris' foot smacks the top of his arm, making him slam his hand into the ground. I untie the rest of the knot and pull her up. Eric grabs her leg bringing her back down and she slams into the concrete floor.

I grab Eric by the collar and slam him against the wall. Anger covers my vision and everything is blocked out. That is until I hear a sickening crack from behind me and another slam to the ground.

I release Eric and he slumps to the ground, hard and unconscious.

I turn around to see Peter and Drew fighting Tris.

But Tris isn't on her feet.

Instead, she is on the ground with her foot twisted in an awkward way. There is no way that isn't broken.

Drew is on the ground, unconscious next to her. Peter is just about to kick her temple when I grab his neck and slam him into a nearby pole, one holding up the stage. The pole shakes and and Peter's eyes widen.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't choke you." My voice is deadly cold.

No words form out of Peter's mouth. Just coughs and heavy breaths. I'm not choking him yet, just close.

I squeeze my grip just a little harder and he inhales and exhales short, quick, and repetitively breaths. I glare harder and knock his head back and release him.

He slides down the pole and his breathing gets deeper and slower. I watch as he starts to cough up blood.

"Next time, I'll finish."

I walk a few steps toward Tris and lift her up in my arms. I start to walk away, towards the dressing room, when I turn around slowly, carefully not to hurt Tris.

"And I won't regret it." My eyes glare deep into Peter's and he stares back frightened.

I smirk and continue my walk back.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am back with another update! So I'm supposed to be studying for a biology test right now but... that's obviously not happening. **

**Anyway, I have a question for everyone. I'm being totally serious right now. How do you write a sex scene? I mean like I won't post anything like that in this story unless you guys really want me to. But I am actually writing my very own book and my friend thought I should have a sex scene. She's the main character and it's about her crush. That's why. So I was wondering how far the "scene" should go and how detailed. Thankfully, I am a virgin. Hahaha. I've been reading fanfics that include this but wasn't sure if I should take it as far as others have. **

**I hope I get a response from someone who may be able to give me tips. I know it's a... weird question but who cares. I mean this is over the internet and we can't judge how much people know and don't know. Plus, I don't judge anyway.**

**Back to the story, remember to leave a review as it will make me update faster. If you haven't already, follow the story and myself as well as check me as a favorite author (because it makes me so damn happy) and the story!**

**I hope you enjoy it, Asher!**

* * *

Chapter 22  
Four's Point of View:

I stare at Tris, who's fragile and pale. But she's also brave and glowing. Because I know what she's like on the inside.

I walk, careful not to hurt her, and make it to backstage where everyone is.

"Hey guys, I need help!" I yell to Zeke and Uriah, who are waiting behind the curtain for me.

As soon as they turn to look at me, their eyes go wide and their feet make their way over, fast.

"What the hell happened?" Zeke asks, yelling.

"Erudite and Candor." I reply deciding not to use names right now.

"Does this happen to involve Eric in someway?" Uriah asks.

"Is that even a question?" I answer back.

A bunch of people make their way over, obviously hearing the commotion that we are making. Whispers and shouts go all around me and soon a group of medics have me release Tris onto a stretcher. They carry her back to a room and we follow. Zeke calls the girls and Will who are still in the dressing room.

I'm about to walk through the door when a medic stops me.

"I'm sorry, but you can see her after we've gotten a look at her. And judging by her ankle, I'm thinking she may have to go to a hospital. She also may have a head injury and bruised muscles. I don't think she'll be preforming for the rest of the week."

I figured I wouldn't be allowed in. But she is going to hate it if she misses tonight's show let alone the rest of the week.

"Okay, thank you. If she ends up going to the hospital, I wanna be the first to know."

The medic nods in reply and I sit against the wall outside the door next to Zeke and Uriah. I sigh and lean my head against the wall and close my eyes.

I hear another voice and open my eyes to see the same medic.

"Here is her phone. I figured you might want to hold onto it for her."

I take the phone form her outstretched arm and reply with a thank you before she walks back into the room.

I unlock Tris' phone and decide to call her parents. I end up calling her mother first, thinking that it will be the easier thing to do

I think mom's just have that feeling or whatever it's called where they make you feel more comfortable and just make it easier to talk to. Or maybe it's just Marcus.

I tap on favorites in her phone app and tap "Mom".

I listen to the ring and take a deep breath. After the competition, Tris thought that we could go out to eat with her parents. I easily agreed, happy that she wants met o meet her parents so soon.

"Hey Tris, we just got in the crowd. We can't wait to hear tonight's performance from you guys." I can hear the proudness in her voice and I'd bet a million dollars that she's smiling. Yet I have to be the one to ruin it.

"Hi Mrs. Prior, it's Four." I start. I was going to say my real name but decided against it, saving that for another day. Plus the girls and Will just got here. "Could you and Mr. Prior come backstage? It's urgent. I thought I'd call you."

"Oh yeah, sure. What's going on? Is it Tris?" I hear the worry take over in her voice.

"Yes. She umm..." I am at a loss for words. "I think it'd be better if I told you in person and if you saw her."

I can hear intake a deep breath then start to tell Mr. Prior what's going on.

"Okay, thank you Four, we'll be right there."

She ends the call and I turn off her phone.

I am met with different eyes staring in my direction.

"Well?" Christina asks. "What happened?"

I start to tell them the events starting from her phone call to the part about Eric and then followed by Peter and Drew's show.

"I just have to wait for Tris to tell me what else happened before."

"At least she wasn't hurt too bad. I mean, a broken ankle is bad and so are bruises and a head injury but it could've been worse." Shauna puts out there.

I nod, finally thinking about her words.

She's right. Tris could've been beaten way worse than she was. That's probably because she's strong. But for her to take on two people and get one unconscious is amazing. But my mind wanders off and I freeze. She could've been raped if Peter and Drew got a hold of her without Eric there. One thing I know for sure is that Eric wouldn't rape a women or touch her of anyway. He'll fight a female but never rape. One he wouldn't stoop that low, and two, he's not looking for a jail card. But Peter and Drew, I don't know.

Thinking about it, what if she was touched before I got there? Or while I was fighting Eric and she was against Peter and Drew all alone. I should've stopped fighting Eric and went to help her. Maybe she wouldn't be in as bad of a condition as she is and she might be able to preform tonight and the rest of the week.

"I'm going to say this now because judging by the look on your face, I know what you're thinking. You did what you could. I she doesn't preform tonight or the rest of the week that is not your fault. You here me?" Zeke stares at me and sighs. "You fought Eric and beat him to a pulp. Then you went and took care of Peter. She already had taken care of Drew." he smiles. "You did what you could and in the end, it was an awful lot. If you hadn't gotten there at all and Tris was never able to make the call, just think about what could've happened."

I sigh. "You're right. Thanks Zeke."

"Don't worry man, we're here for you." He smiles and nudges my arm. "Look who's coming?"

"Who?" I question and look toward the spot his finger is pointing at.

I take a deep breath and stand up, approaching Mr. and Mrs. Prior. I see Zeke laugh, knowing how nervous I must be to talk to them about their daughter hurt. I glare at him and turn my attention back to Tris' parents and take yet another deep breath.

"Hello Four." Mr. Prior sticks out his hand which I shake, then doing the same to Mrs. Prior.

"Hello. Umm. Tris is back there in that room. They won't let anyone in."

"What happened? How badly hurt is she?"

"She most likely has a broken ankle and has bruises and an injury in the head. She was called behind the stage by Caleb, who didn't show up. Instead Eric was there and he and some others from Erudite and Candor kept her there. From then on she wasn't hurt, just tied to a pole. Eric was keeping an eye on her and left to make a phone call. I had called her recently but didn't think anything of it. I assumed she was talking to Caleb and was busy. But then she called me when Eric left and I came as soon as I could. I fought Eric and I think he's still back there unconscious. She was fighting Peter and Drew, the two from Candor and knocked Drew out but Peter got the best of her. When I finished with Eric, I hadn't known that Tris was fighting them and then she was on the ground and was almost knocked out completely but I got to Peter first and..." I trail off.

"Wow." Mrs. Prior says, taking it all in. Mr. Prior rubs her shoulders.

"Well, thank you Four. For taking care of her."

"I'd fight battles for her everyday." I smile.

Mrs. Prior smiles and hugs me and I hug her back, a little surprised. She pulls back and hugs Mr. Prior, tears forming in her eyes.

"Four." the medic calls out from the room and motions for me to come in. I motion for Mr. and Mrs. Prior to come as well and we make our way into the room where Tris lays.

"Hey Four." She smiles. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

She sounds and acts like she wasn't just beaten.

I smile at her and take a seat next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"Better than I look. When are we preforming again?"

I look at the medic and she nods, knowing what I am asking.

"Tris," the medic starts. "You have fractured your ankle severely and we need to take you to the hospital so that you can get surgery and the correct healing for it. The reason is isn't so bad is because we numbed it. Can you feel your foot, Tris?"

Tris tries moving her foot, which moves but she frowns and shakes her head.

"It's moving when I move it, which is hard to do, but I don't even feel it."

The medic nods her head.

"We recommend that you go to the hospital right away. I see your parents are here and they can take you."

"Sorry, but I'll leave for the hospital after the show and then come back tomorrow for the next show. I'n not missing a single show."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Her mother smiles sadly at Tris.

"I don't care. I have to play. I'm in the band. I made a commitment. I'm not getting in the care with you until after the show."

"Tris-" Her father starts.

"No." She interrupts. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad. But I have to go on stage. Even if I sit on the piano the whole time. How about this, I promise not to do anything stupid. No flips or jumps."

Her mother sighs. "I guess thats fine. Is it possible to put her foot in a brace or something?"

"Yes that can arranged." The medic leaves and comes back with another medic who slips a thick brace on her ankle over her sock. Tris faces twists with pain and takes a deep breath.

"Is the feeling coming back?" The male medic asks. Tris nods.

"I'm not sure her preforming is a very good idea."

"No, I'll be fine. Could I just have some more of that numbing stuff?"

He nods and leaves to room, coming back with a syringe full of liquid. He pulls down the brace and sock and sticks the needle in her foot and fixes her sock and brace agains. A tear slips from Tris' eye and she wipes it away quickly. Throughout the entire thing, I have no idea what to say.

The medics finally leave there room leaving just me and the Priors.

I smile at Tris and she smiles back.

"What songs are we playing again?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" I ask.

She nods. "Completely."

"Remember your health is more important than this. If we have to, we'll preform without you. Especially with your head, they weren't able to check it out well here. I don't want anything happening to you just because you're too stubborn to go to the hospital." I smile and hope she's not mad.

She smiles back and puts her hand on my cheek. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Honestly. I'll go to the hospital as soon as we finish."

"You better." I put clasp her wrist of the hand on my cheek and run my hand up to her hand and kiss the back of her hand. I hold her hand enclosed in mine and rest out hands on the bed.

I stare at Tris' face and she smiles real big at me, which I do the same. I hear the click of a phone and Tris laughs.

"Wow, Mom." Tris smiles.

"Oh c'mon. You guys are really adorable. You remind me of your father and I."

"Well that's good, because I see us together in a big house with a recording studio and kids who are super proud of their parents. Especially their mother." I say.

"Don't forget about their oh so talented father."

"I'm thinking three kids." I say.

"That's a good thing because I like that number. Ever since I was kid I've wanted two boys and girl. The older boys would get into trouble yet always kept their sister safe. She would join in on the trouble and they'd influence her to be a tomboy like me. They'll play sports and make music. We'd be the best family."

"I like the sound of that."

"Oh I can't wait to be grandparents, even if it does make me old." Mrs. Prior laughs.

"Well 25 sounds like a good number for me how about you?" Tris asks.

"You being 25 or me being 25? And for marriage or kids?"

"I'd be 25 and thats the age I want kids. So you better not make any mistakes between no and then. You can propose to me anytime between me being 20 and 24 years old."

"What about college and stuff?" I ask.

"Well if we win, I don't see college in our future. We might not need it if we get famous enough. But I'm thinking we'll get scholarships in case we decide to go to college."

"We could take the same classes and major in music to help our career." I add.

"Thats true."

"It's funny how you guys are setting up the rest of your lives." Mr. Prior voices.

"Well it's easy when you know you have that special one right next to you." I smile at her and then turn to Mr. Prior who is giving me a nod, like he approves of me. I smile at him and he smiles back, happy for us.

I look back at Tris and she smiles even bigger than she already is when she shares the look between me and her father.

Times like these are ones where you cherish most. Because even though this whole experience happened because of a misfortune, it still happened.

So when Mrs. Prior keeps her phone out, handy for taking more pictures, I'm glad that I'll get to look back at these moments, even if they will be clear in my head.

* * *

**I really liked writing that! IF you didn't read the message above, please do. I'm really curious what you guys will say.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll try to update sooner. I really need to study biology write now. I try to get another chapter up by Friday, hopefully before then. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I know I said by Friday, like a few Fridays ago, but just when midterms were over, teachers think that that is the best time to slam children with projects and fricken homework. I mean they are saying that the 4th marking period will be the hardest. That's not fair at all. I wish I was one of those kids who never does homework but still gets good grades. I wish I didn't care about my grades. But my parents would kill me. I also have some problems with my health and I can't even play soccer. You think this would give me more time for this, but instead I have to miss school for a bunch of appointments and then make up that work. Anyway, I love you guys, soccer for the wait, thank you for all of the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites. Here is chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter 23  
Four's Point of View:

I leave the room where Tris is staying for the time being. I head over to the group and tell them what's going on. At first Zeke and Uriah are happy that she can preform. I mean we all are, but then they want to make sure she's okay and not pushing herself.

I tell them she's too stubborn but she should be fine anyway.

"Have any of you checked with what's going on?" I ask.

"Yeah," Will starts. "They said to take our time, Candor and Amity already went. Abnegation as well. I asked if we could go last, due to you know..." he trails off. "But anyway they said we could. Erudite should be done any minute now."

"Okay, let's head off then."

"Tris, you ready?" I ask as I step inside the room. She nods and I grab my guitar and hand it to Zeke for the time being before lifting Tris in my arms. He hands the guitar to Tris who now holds both her and my guitar.

"We're going acoustic tonight, correct?" She asks. We nod.

We decided that we would do a slower, calmer night, to try and reach out to the adults and to change a little. Even play some "oldies".

We make out way over to the directors and camera crew, who will tell us when to go on.

Uriah will go out first, like usually to set up a beat, followed by Zeke who adds the bass. Usually I would go next or it would be both me and Tris, but this time I'm carrying her. I will drop her in her seat, not chancing anything, and she will play the piano. We even have a few surprises, last minute of course due to tris' problem.

The camera cuts to commercial and the woman yells out, "five minutes" before making her way over to talk to a camera man.

I watch as the Erudite talk and take pictures with the crowd before they have to leave. I make eye contact with Eric and he smiles innocently at me. I glare at him before looking up at Tris. Her eyes are full of fury.

But she isn't looking at Eric.

Her eyes remain on Caleb.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" Her mother asks from behind us.

I see conflict in her eyes, and nervousness go through Caleb's. Tris smirks at him before taking a deep breathe and turning to face her mother. I turn my body so that she is situated better and can see her mother better.

"Nothing, just annoyed that I won't be able to flip or anything."

"Ok," she doesn't seem hat convinced. I'm starting to think that she knows what's going on. "Isn't Caleb in Erudite?"

_Yeah, she knows __something._

"Yeah."

"So, was he involved with your broken foot."

Tris hesitates before answering, "Not exactly."

Her mother raises her eyebrows and Mr. Prior makes his way behind his wife, curious as to what she's getting at.

"So did he help hurt you or did he know what was going on."

_And that's when the pieces went together. Caleb knew but didn't care._

"He knew." She mumbles.

"How much?"

"All of it. He helped come up with the plan." She mumbles. "He also said some mean and bizarre things and then stuff about you guys favoriting me and that crap and then it annoyed me and then they tied me up and this happened."

I feel like she's holding back something. However, I decide to let it go until after the performance.

"We'll talk later. Have a great performance. Don't worry about it. I know you'll think of something you can do."

That's when Tris smiles a real smile and mischief fills her eyes. She looks back to Caleb who is walking off the other side of the stage. He turns and Tris just smiles at him, like nothing is happening.

She's being the bigger person and not letting any of this get to her before she goes out.

I hear numbers being counted down in the crowd. I turn my attention back to the stage and from the screen back stage, a timer is counting down from 30 and the crowd is going off of it.

Soon the number is at 10 and I get with the group and we stick our hands out.

"Every performance counts. If Tris is crippled so be it. That's not the game changer. Erudite will not win. Tris, play that piano like you've never played. Four and Zeke, you guys need to play your stuff like shit out there. Do some moves. Tonight, let's fricken go out there surprise them. That surprise we have, will definitely pump up the crowd and get more votes. But even if we don't win this, it's not the end. Let's go who those Noses who they messed with." Uriah screams, getting us pumped for the stage.

"Three," I start. "Two." They join in. "One...DAUNTLESS!" We scream, throwing our hands in the air, except for me.

The backstage crew motions for us to head out and Uriah heads on out. I watch as the crowd starts to cheer when Uriah sprints out to the piano and backflips off of it, walking backwards to the drums and sitting down. He starts a slow beat for the song we picked out. After ten seconds, Zeke makes his way out and front flips onto the piano and sits down on top.

I decide to be brave and maneuver Tris up and over, onto my shoulder, with the help of her father, and she sits like a child. She hands me my guitar and we both start to play from backstage.

I walk slowly, keeping my balance with her on my shoulders. I head over to the piano and she slides off my shoulders onto the edge next to Zeke. I hop myself up as well and our guitars play in sync with each other just as the drums start to get louder and collide together to make the perfect beginning to a performance.

The microphones are set up just in front us, perfect for each of our heights. I watch Tris move it a little close with her unbroken foot. She takes a deep breath waiting for her cue and then starts off the song.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

She sings soft but still sounds loud. I sing some background waiting for the next verse where she does the same for me.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

With the next verse we sing together colliding our voices as one to sounds as perfect as can be.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

I take over singing stronger and louder, while Tris stays soft giving the perfect mix.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

We sing together doing the same with the chorus before except stronger.

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

She takes over singing her strongest and loudest but still singing with her perfect vocals. I sing louder than she was for the back up but still quieter than she is now.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_Better better better better better better, oh_

We sing our loudest, switching back and forth and playing around with our vocals, giving the crowd a sense of what we can do.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

We slowly fade out and Zeke and I hop down from the piano. We stop playing and I swing my guitar over my shoulder, lifting Tris and placing her on the piano bench.

"How you guys doing tonight?" She screams into the mic.

The crowd cheers and Tris slightly laughs. I know she's still getting used to the spotlight like this. We all are.

"We're trying something a little different, tonight." Tris yells before playing the first notes on the piano. As if the crowd recognizes the song already, their cheers get louder.

We all join in and this time, Tris and I start the song off together, wilding up the crowd even more.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

After the first chorus, we switch off every line.

_I see this life like a swinging vine,_

_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs,_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find._

We are getting so loose in the song that it starts to become karaoke night, but better. I stop singing and Uriah decides to join in with Tris.

_Old but I'm not that old_  
_Young but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

I sing loud, and high at the beginning to reach the last 'I'. When I sing 'feel something' I make my voice low and almost raspy. Tris does the same with the next line.  
_An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

Tris and I collide our voices again for the chorus, we smile at each other and I bring himself back to the piano.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

_Ye-e-yeah _Tris screams

Tris follows that by singing the next part, evening pointing to me when se says 'Four' causing the band and the crowd to laugh and scream.

_I feel her love_  
_And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
_Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

Zeke and I follow it, just like Tris and Uriah had done.

_Old but, I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

Tris sings this next part, her voice flowing through the mic and rasping her low voice at just the right moments

_An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

The chorus is done the same way Tris and I had done it before.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

Zeke and Uriah surprise the crowd by taking over the next part.

_Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive _Tris and I sing this, I make my voice lower and she makes hers higher, making a cool sound.

All of us sing the chorus, including Uriah and Zeke. We sound so in tune and the crowd goes crazy at the fact that they can sing. Part of it is also because Tris and I can sing and we make them sound better. Almost like in chorus where the better people make everyone sound good. But it definitely helps that we are all musically talented.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

With the last part, we switch every two lines, Uriah and Tris together and Zeke and I together. Until the last line where Tris and Uriah sing a back up and echo their voices to ours.

_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

The crowd cheers and Uriah begins to randomly play a solo. I watch Tris lift up her guitar and play along with him. Zeke and I look at each other and laugh but join in anyway. The crowd goes wild as we make up stuff on the spot.

Tris then cuts it off, putting her guitar down and starts the next song on the piano, at the perfect time because our music flows into the beginning.

We slowly cut off our playing, giving her a piano solo. We decided that she would sing back up and I would sing this song by myself. She wanted to focus more on her piano playing for this song, he being the only one playing.

Uriah walks over to the piano with a tambourine and other percussion type instruments. Zeke follows him with his guitar and I lift myself from my seat next to Tris and on top of the piano with the guys. When it comes to my part, I try my best to sing it, knowing I won't compare to the singer himself but still trying to make an impression and almost like a tribute to Queen and Freddy Mercury.

_There's no time for us,_  
_There's no place for us,_  
_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us._

Tris joins in, mainly as back up, but her voice is still loud enough and strong enough that it makes my voice sound better. You can tell that her voice is hitting those notes perfectly.

_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Who wants to live forever...?_  
_There's no chance for us,_  
_It's all decided for us,_  
_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever,_

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Tris gets up from her chair and flips onto her hands and walks over to the crowd. I'm about to stand up but Zeke's foot nudges me, giving me a pointed look I don't want to see. Inside somewhere I know that he's right, but I don't want to chance her getting hurt.

_Who dares to love forever,  
__When love must die._

Uriah and gone back to the drums for this next part, staying there until the end of the song because it gets faster.

I look at Zeke and give him a look. We have to figure out a way to get tris back on the piano. She can't flip backward into her seat. She was lucky to have landed on her hands when she went off the back of the piano. She'll land on her back trying to get back on the piano. By now, the crowd knows something is wrong with her foot. It's obvious. Zeke and I slide off the piano, still playing. We walk up to the crowd and I turn around, telling Uriah to keep it going and do a solo. He flicks his hand in the air and twists the drumstick, letting me know that he understands. Also, it's a trick that gets the crowd going.

I swing my guitar behind me back and Zeke does the same with his bass. We lift Tris high in the air and flip her backwards onto our shoulders. The whole time she had gone around sticking her hand out to the crowd balancing on her other hand. She did splits and other moves with her legs in the air. We keep her balanced and she grabs my guitar from around me and starts to play. Zeke quickly joins in and I know the singing is coming up. We walk backwards and Tris hops up onto the top of the piano and Zeke hops on and I slide onto the piano bench. I adjust the mic to my height and begin to sing as well as playing the piano. Tris joins in louder this time.

_But touch my tears with your lips,_  
_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever,_  
_And we can love forever,_  
_Forever is our today,_

Zeke and Uriah join in and all four of us sing the last part.

_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Forever is our today,_  
_Who waits forever anyway?_

We slowly end the song and Uriah decides to speak up.

"So what are you guys thinking about Tris' amazing moves!"

The crowd yells, approving of her 'amazing moves'.

"Yeah that wasn't planned."

I smile at Uriah's joke, meant towards Tris as a funny scolding.

"What do you guys think about a duet with Tris is Four? Maybe a little love song?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I shake my head at his childish ways.

I particularly hear a shout from a girl say, "Oh my God, FourTris!"

Soon everyone starts to chant FourTris. I can almost see Christina smiling backstage.

"FourTris!" Uriah and Zeke chime in.

"Okay, this next song is not an oldie but who cares!" Uriah shouts.

No one is on the piano for this song, both Tris and I are playing acoustic and Zeke is on the bass.

Tris stays seated atop the piano. I climb up myself and Zeke decides to steal the bench, bringing it over to sit next to his brother. Uriah smiles at Zeke who returns it and pokes him in the side with the head of the guitar. Uriah returns the favor and taps him on the head with his sticks before Tris starts to play.

I sing along with Tris for the first part before she soon takes over and I sing back up vocals.

_Ah_  
_Hey-ey_  
_Ah, ah_  
_Ah_  
_Hey-ey_  
_Ah, ah_

_He knows_  
_Dirty secrets that I keep_  
_Does he know it's killing me?_  
_He knows, he knows_  
_D-d-does he know_  
_Another's hands have touched my skin_  
_I won't tell him where I've been_  
_He knows, he knows, he knows_

I nudge Tris and we start to move our bodies back in forth, moving in the same direction together. The crowd must get the idea because they throw their hands in the air and sway back and forth along with us. We sing the next few lines together just like Shawn and Camila had done.

_It's tearing me apart_  
_She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)_  
_Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_  
_The pictures on her phone_  
_She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_  
_Coming home, coming home_

I mainly sing the next part with Tris chiming in a few times as backup and together our voices mixing very well together.

_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Just lie to me there's no other_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Look me in the eyes, my lover_  
_(He-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_

We sing the next part together just as we had done only a moment ago. the crowd seems to enjoy it as our voices are loud within the stadium, or whatever this place is called.

I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I didn't mean it, no  
I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
Can't seem to let you go  
Can't seem to hold you close  
I know

This time it's just my turn, and Tris just sings backup vocals like I had done for her.

_When she looks me in the eyes_  
_They don't seem as bright_  
_No more, no more, I know_  
_That she loved me at one time_  
_Would I promise her that night_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_

I can almost see the pain in Tris' eyes. Just as much as she is a singer, she's a dancer. Taking hip hop classes and some other stuff, she really knows how to make an appearance on stage. I know she's fighting to just get up and do something. I know right now, this may be a risky thing to do, but I do it anyway, for her.

_It's tearing me apart (It's tearing me apart)_  
_And she's slipping away (I'm slipping away)_  
_Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_  
_The pictures on her phone (the pictures on my phone)_  
_And she's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_  
_Oh, na, na, na, oh yeah_

I look back to where Zeke sits and motion him over. I know he's always wanted a solo. And that's what I'm going to give him. He jumps up on the piano and hands me his bass. I toss him my guitar at the same time and we both catch it. He plays my part and I set the bass down so that it leans against the piano. In one swift motion, I push myself up and stand next to Zeke. I turn around and flip backwards, off of the piano. I grab the mic.

_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Just lie to me, there is no other_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Look me in the eyes, my lover_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_

I motion for Tris to throw me her guitar and she does, a little confused. I place hers on the opposite side of the piano, just like I had done with Zeke's bass.

Her face brights up when I motion for her to jump in my arms

_You better catch her Tobias._

She lands in my arms and Uriah stops his playing leaving Zeke to play by himself. Uriah comes and stands next to us, after front flipping. I lift Tris up and over my head, like I would a child if putting them on my shoulders, except she uses my shoulders to flip herself backwards into Uriah's arms, where he holds her upside down, until she gets her hands in the position for a hand stand. She walks over to the piano and turns so the her feet are against it. She slowly slides down, using the piano so that she's laying on the stage with her feet up. She tips the mic stand over and pulls the mic out before standing the stand back up. While this goes on Uriah has made his way back to the drums.

_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know (no, no, no)_  
_Can't seem to let you go,_  
_Can't seem to keep you close_  
_(hold me close)_  
_I can't seem to let you go,_  
_I can't seem to keep you close_  
_(you know I didn't mean it though)_  
_Tell me where you've been lately_  
_Tell me where you've been lately_  
_(just hold me close)_  
_Tell me where you've been lately_  
_Tell me where you've been lately_  
_(don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)_  
_I can't seem to keep you close,_  
_I can't seem to let you go_  
_(I didn't mean it, though)_  
_I know you didn't mean it though_  
_I know you didn't mean it though_  
_(I don't wanna let you go)_  
_Tell me you didn't mean it, though_  
_Tell me you didn't mean it, though (no, no, no)_  
_(can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)_  
_I know you didn't mean it, though_  
_I wanna know you need it, though_  
_(hold me close)_  
_I know you didn't mean it, though_  
_I know you didn't mean it, though_  
_(just hold me close)_  
_I can't seem to let you go,_  
_Can't seem to hold you close_

At this point in the song, I'm laying next to Tris the same way she's laying.

_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Just lie to me there is no other_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_(ah-ah)_  
_Look me in the eyes, my lover_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know what you did last summer_  
_Tell me where you've been_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_  
_(he-ey)_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_  
_I know_

The crowd makes themselves heard, as though they are trying to beat each other to see who's the loudest.

"Okay, so we were thinking about ending with a beautiful song." Zeke starts. "If you've seen the music video, it adds a whole new meaning to the song. We were able to talk to the producers and get them to play the video in the back on the screen. We also spoke to Zedd and his crew and they agreed. Woo!"

I reach over and grab my guitar and Tris does the same. Zeke lowers the stands so that we can stay like this. He grabs the piano stool by Uriah's drums and brings it back to the piano. With the help of Zeke, Tris and I are able to lower the stands and bend them towards our faces. Tris and I are basically playing upside down and Zeke is on the piano. We start to play and I watch the video play, on mute, in the background. When the time comes I begin to sing.

_I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it_  
_Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing_  
_We might not know why, we might not know how_  
_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_

Tris and I sing the next part together, still laying on our backs with our feet up.

_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_

_We might not know why, we might not know how_  
_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_  
_We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds_  
_Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful [x2]_

At this point, Tris has rolled backwards, landing on her one foot and hops to the piano stool. I also drop my guitar next to hers and join her on the piano as Zeke and Uriah take over with the music. Just before the next group of lyrics start, we join them and Tris takes over singing after we sing the next line together.

_We're beautiful_

_Wherever it's going, I'm gonna chase it_  
_What's left of this moment, I'm not gonna waste it_  
_Stranded together, our worlds have collided_  
_This won't be forever, so why try to fight it?_

We sing the rest of the song together, playing the piano together, and just enjoying the end of the night on stage.

_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_

_We might not know why, we might not know how_  
_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_  
_We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds_  
_Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful [x2]_

_We're beautiful_

_Let's live tonight like fireflies_  
_And one by one light up the sky_  
_We disappear and pass the crown_  
_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now (beautiful)_  
_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful_

_We're beautiful_  
_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful now_  
_We're beautiful_

I stand up and throw Tris over my shoulder, being cautious of her foot. The boys come with me to the front of the stage and we wave to the crowd. I take out my phone and a selfie stick is thrown up to the stage. I lay Tris down on the stage, so she's sitting and bend down to grab the stick. A phone is still connected to the selfie stick so the group and I sit down with Tris and take a picture of just us and then another one with the crowd. I remove the phone and place in my phone and we take another picture so that I have one to post on Instagram or something. I take a few, one of just the group and then another with the crowd, and another of just the crowd, trying to take images of everything from this experience. I take out my phone and place the original phone back in. Zeke is grabbing a girl's hand and helping her up on stage. She give him a hug and then one with the rest of us. I hold the stick out and take a picture with all of us, her included. The crowd is barely in the background in the first one, so I take another one so that she can prove to friends she was up on stage with us.

"I love you guys so much!" She exclaims. "Could you guys sign my phone case?"

I nod and remove the phone from the stick and turn it over to reveal the back of the case. She hands me a sharpie and Zeke and Uriah help Tris up. She writes _DAUNTLESS_ in the middle, doing out logo, before signing it herself. She hands the phone to Zeke, then Uriah, then finally me, where I sign _FOUR_ in the top left corner. Tris' name is on the top right, Zeke underneath mine in the lower left and Uriah underneath Tris' in the bottom right. I hand the phone and the stick back to the girl, who looks like she's about to cry. Tris takes a step forward and hugs her and we all step forward to have a group hug. I reach in my pocket and giver her one of my spare guitar picks with _4_ on it. Her face lights up even brighter and gives me a hug separately. We help her back down, off the stage and into the crowd where I see her mother with tears in her eyes as she helps grab her daughter. I smile at her and wave at the child and the mother before waving back to the crowd.

I head out with the group, with Tris on my shoulders before we make our way with the rest of the group to sit outside and take lots of photos and autographs.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? It took me a while to finish and pick the songs that I think I should, I'm sorry. Remember to give me song ideas and I'll throw them in, even if I hate the song, which I probably won't, but who knows.**

**Songs in the Chapter (in order):  
Hey Jude - The Beatles  
Counting Stars - OneRepublic  
Who Wants To Live Forever - Queen  
I Know What You Did Last Summer - Shawn Mendez and Camila Cabello  
****Beautiful Now - Zedd featuring Jon Bellion**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh My God! It's been months. I completely forgot. I thought I updated but I didn't. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. Love you guys, review, favorite, follow, enjoy, Asher.**

* * *

I scroll through my Instagram, receiving a bunch of messages and tags. I start to reply back to each one, knowing that I was once in their shoes. The entire group is doing the same, even Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Will, as they are pretty popular themselves. I hold Tris in my arms on the couch, cuddling and smiling at the messages. When the 3 girls and Will finish, they log into our accounts and help us. Will starts to help me, basically doing the same thing I am doing.

A lot of them consist of the same basic stuff. _I love you, your the best Four! _which I reply with a _Thanx, luv u 2!_ and a smiley face. I end up just copying that and pasting it. After an hour of doing that. I go through the pictures of us and the gang and like the picture and comment the same thing depending on what they had as their initial comment above. I even get to the one where the girl came on stage. I end up liking all of her photos, as she's public.

As soon as I do, someone comments with an _OMG Four just liked and commented on ur pics! _I just laugh and show the group who chuckle as well.

It takes us a few hours as we sit in our hotel room with a movie playing in the background. I look down at Tris and she's still smiling at her phone. I know this isn't true, but it's like her smile gets bigger with each message and photo. I'm pretty sure interacting with the fans is one of her favorite things. She is retyping a different message to each fan, being the selfless and kind person she is.

After we all finish, Zeke, laying on his bed, turns on the apple tv with his phone. He taps his fingers on his phone before the tv flashes and our faces are on it.

Periscope.

"Good thinking Zeke!" I say and point at him.

"Thank you. I didn't know you made us an account, Will."

He smiles. "If there's a social media that I didn't make an account for then that's because it came out after I made the accounts. And even then I've most likely made an account. I've also been posting stuff on the twitter page, Facebook page, and some other stuff. I even followed all of the big accounts that post stuff about Dauntless whether it's pictures or tweets or whatever."

"Nice Will!" I comment. "I'd fist bump you right now but I can't really get up."

He hops off the bed and fist bumps my hand before jumping back onto the bed with Christina.

"We should write a book." Tris says after a while. "I think it's be cool to write about our experience together and our career in the future. I don't mean now, but maybe someday when we are truly successful. Then we can think back on this and express it."

"I like that!" I say after thinking about it.

"Yeah, maybe even each of us writing one chapter by ourselves on a certain experience with the band, whether it's a future show, this competition, a practice session, whatever." Uriah says.

"You guys would be involved too." Zeke motions to Shauna, Christina, Marlene, and Will. "Maybe writing about what you guys do, your experiences behind stage and stuff. We could all write about the competition together and separately combining our ideas."

"We should keep this in mind whenever something good happens or something that we want to write about happens. We can't say anything about the book or slip and leak it out. We should just release it when the time comes." Christina mentions.

Shauna clears her voice and coughs. Zeke pats her back and she finally speaks. "Thanks. I really like this and so will the fans."

"This whole thing was mainly Four. He's the one who came up with the band from the beginning and starting us off. We just helped him. He just wanted to prove himself for some reason and he did that. If we had beers in our hands, I would raise it to you, Four. And Tris coming really helped us out. You really changed him into something else. I'd raise a toast to you too, Tris. Your like a sister to me. And Uriah, you really stepped it up out there. Your the best drummer and little brother I could ask for. Ladies, your fashion tastes are unbelievable and going on the road with us and making this an even more fun experience than it already is is really helping us to control our nerves. And Will, even managing the band the way you do, really keeps us on our feet. Shauna, I especially love you the most, you help me more than you realize." Zeke comments making me surprised.

"We love you too, bro!" Tris and I get up and give him a hug, staying on the bed with him and Shauna. The other four push the bed over and we all lay on the two beds.

After a few minutes, Zeke starts the periscope broadcast and soon one by one followed by a few hundred every few seconds enter the chat. The ones that actually made it into the chat say stuff like _hi _and _omg I'm in the chat_ and _I love you guys so much!_ We all laugh at the things they say before we say hi at the same time causing us to giggle and chuckle.

I see Shauna hop up to grab a guitar from the side. I look back to the chat and see multiple songs being asked for us to play.

Marlene must have the same idea as Shauna because she slaps Uriah on the shoulder and motions to the keyboard. I laugh at them and someone comments on them and my laugh.

"Dude, Four, someone just said, _Man, Four's laugh is so hot. _and a bunch of people agreed!" Zeke yells.

Tris and I both sit up and Uriah lays the keyboard across our laps.

"What song?" I ask Tris and Zeke.

We all look at the comments until the first one pops up.

"Sorry we missed the last ones but I forget what they were and they went to quickly." I say.

"Let's play Nine?" Tris asks?

I look at the screen just getting glimpse of Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco.

We begin to play a big part singing along laughing at how carefree and laid back we are.

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_  
_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_  
_And we know that it could be_  
_And we know that it should_  
_And you know that you feel it too_  
_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
_You could 'cause you can so you do_  
_We're feeling so good_  
_Just the way that we do_  
_When it's nine in the afternoon_

"Okay what's another song?" Zeke asks.

Centuries flies across the screen and I decide to just sing a few lines without anyone playing music.

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_

Tris had joined in for the last few lines but then started to hop straight into Fire Starter.

_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train_  
_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_  
_I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game_  
_You better watch out_

I let Tris have this song as it fits her well and I think of a song that would fit with that section of the song. That's when it comes to me.

_I'm a fucking arsonist_  
_I'm a rocket scientist_  
_Hey ay ay_  
_If crazy equals genius_

_You can set yourself on fire_  
_But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn_  
_You can set yourself on fire_  
_But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn_

Tris can see what I'm doing and starts a new song after going from Panic! At The Disco to Fall Out Boy, Demi Lovato, and whatever else people comment on the screen.

Aerosmith even shows up and after Tris and I go back forth I start the part before he screams.

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me, just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

Tris takes it up next deciding to keep it going.

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream comes true_  
_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream comes through_

Just before the screaming comes in, I join her deciding to be bold and try to sing that high. If I fail, it'll be all over the internet. If it goes smoothly, maybe we'll sing it in the competition.

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On, AHHHHHHH_

And just as I hoped, I clear the note, mainly letting Tris louder just in case and I just now notice the boys playing the guitar for it. We all start laughing and I decide to speak up.

"What do you guys think about doing that for the next show?"

I look at the tv, asking everyone on periscope and their caps lock tells me they are screaming for us to do it. I look at the guys as they look at the comments going through fast saying something along the lines of:

_YASSSSSSS_

_OMG YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THAT!_

_PLEASE, YES!_

_honestly no_

_I LOVE YOU GUYS_

_YOU HAVE TO_

_I LOVE THAT SONG!_

We laugh at the comments and nod to each other.

"Any other ideas for the show?" Tris asks and we laugh trying to read all the comments at once and see if we can actually get some ideas on songs to play.

* * *

"Maybe part of the reason we are succeeding is because we are including the audience a lot. I mean, periscope went well and there weren't many haters." Zeke says as we walk through the long hallway backstage. Everyone is rushing around and getting ready and I laugh when two people aren't looking and slam into each other and one drops a bunch of papers.

I see Eric is one of those people and he walks away, glaring at the women.

I quickly walk over to her, helping her with the papers.

"Sorry if they are disorganized." I speak up, grabbing the last of the few papers.

"No it's not your fault. Just that jerk who walked away. Eric I think. I didn't get a good look. I was trying to grab these before someone stepped on them."

I stand up and reach out my hand for her to take. She finally looks up and I smile, grabbing her hand, and giving her the papers.

"Thanks, Four." She smiles.

"No problem. What's you name?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"Nita. I work underneath David, the one in charge of Five Bands, One Week."

"Oh, cool. Isn't he like really mean?"

"Yeah. I always feel weird around him. I don't know, but I do know that you guys are currently leading and David has gotten some news on possible record deals for you guys. So say you don't win, it's almost impossible for you guys to not get signed."

"Wow, I didn't know we were that good."

"Well I could always put in a few good words for you and Dauntless."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"No it's no problem. I'd love to. Maybe you'd like to have a few drinks after tonight's show?" She smiles, hopefully.

I'm a little confused, does she think this could be a date or as friends? Because I have a girlfriend. Maybe I could invite Dauntless and have her meet Tris. That way she wouldn't get the wrong message and she would still put in a good word for us.

"What if the whole band went, then you could meet the others and actually see if you want to put in a good word for us." She laughs and nods. "Cool, because I'm only an eight of the group. You've got the Zeke, " I start off pointing to him and motioning him over. "And Uriah, the brothers, then Tris, my girlfriend, Will, the man behind the curtain, and the girls, Shauna, Marlene, and Christina who tae care of our outfits because apparently they aren't good enough."

"Well, you men look good to me."

I think I was asking for that one.

"Well, uh, thanks. And we'll see you after the show. Oh right, Nita this is Zeke, and Zeke, this is Nita."

He nods his head in greeting without saying a word and she says a quiet hi. It looks as though she wants to shake his hand, but for once, Zeke is friendly.

"We have to go... rehearse and stuff." Zeke says, grabbing my hand and dragging me to our room.

"Bye." I hear her say, but I don't respond because I'm already being pushed through the door.

"The hell was that!?" He screams.

Thankfully no one is in here.

"The hell was what?" I question.

"That, what..." He snarls her name. "Nita."

"I don't know what your talking about. Eric bumped into her and I went to help her pick up her papers."

"After that. I know Eric is a jackass. That's not the point. The point is that Nita was totally hitting on you and you let her. Did it cross your mind that, I don't know, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"You know what," I say sarcastically, "No it did not."

He shakes his head.

"Dude," He says quieter. "Her boobs, were being shoved up by her push up bra into your face."

"Well I didn't look there."

"I know you wouldn't. Now don't interrupt me and let me finish. I know you wouldn't cheat on Tris, but I don't know if you got the talk yet."

My eyes widen and he laughs.

"Not that. Umm. if you cheat on Tris, I kill you. That talk. Now, if you hurt her, you die." He smiles.

"So I heard you talk about drinks afterward?" He asks curiously.

"She asked me to drinks-"

"And you said no right? Like a good boyfriend you said no."

"I said yes."

"WHAT THE HELL FO-"

"LET ME FINISH!" I yell overtop of him.

"Dauntless is coming too. She said that she would put in a good word for us with the record deals. So I didn't want to ruin it by saying no so I said you guys would be there. I also found the opportunity to introduce you and say that TRIS is my GIRLFRIEND. Understand now?" He nods. "Now you see why I didn't go all Four Mode."

"Yeah, I thought you would. But then you didn't and I got nervous for Tris' sake. Plus she reminds me of a slut."

"Zeke, you can't be sure."

"I'm sure, only girlfriends should wear those bras. And they should be worn in front of their boyfriends. Or girlfriends, I don't judge."

I laugh, "So Shauna could wear that?"

"Yes, but only in front of me. And you guys because I trust you. But not out."

"So protective, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Now tonight, because I'm saying this, you will notice all of the guys staring at Tris if you haven't noticed already. Many of the looks say 'I want to bed, wed, or dead you'. We should play that."

I roll my eyes. But then think back to the past few nights up on stage.

"Dammit, where is she, I don't want guys looking at her like that."

"You can't control her dude. She won't let you, number one, and number two Christina dresses her. And she could wear sweats and guys would still look at her the same because of her voice. Good luck." He pats me on the back about to leave but turns around and says. "And don't forget that you can't talk this last hour before the show. You could hurt your voice. Tris should be doing the same thing. I'll find her and we'll all come back here and just rest. okay?"

I nod, starting my silence.

He laughs and closes the door.

* * *

**Again super sorry! **

**Songs In The Chapter:**

**Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco  
****Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
****Fire Starter - Demi Lovato  
****Crazy = Genius - Panic! At The Disco  
****Dream On - Aerosmith**

**Love these songs, you should check them out if you haven't already. If you have songs or bands you like, tell me and I throw them in! I need a few songs for the last few competitions and just to have them sing. And maybe for their first album.**


End file.
